The Dark Prophecy Fulfilled
by sylvia hazel
Summary: Harry, unwilling to risk more friends begins to prepare to meet his fate alone. Harry finds unexpected comfort in the anonymity of the muggle world. Snape, meanwhile grows in power at the side of Lord Voldelmort. Book seven
1. Chapter 1

The assembly stood in silent anticipation of the return of their Dark Lord

The assembly stood in silent anticipation of the return of their Dark Lord. All eyes peered from beneath their black hoods searching for the first sight of their reborn master. A pale moon lighted the rocky opening between the assembly and the sea, even the waves breaking against the rocky walls below seemed hushed in anticipation. The time of reckoning had come, who would be welcomed and who would face his wrath? The assembly stirred as a faint light rose across the sea. The group's exact numbers were impossible to count for most of the figure's forms were lost against the rocky wall behind them.

Separated from the larger group stood gathered a smaller group of six. They stood nearer to the sea than the rest. They seemed confidant and steady, unlike the rest to the assembly, which seemed, if the could, disappear into the rocky landscape. Five of the figures in the smaller group were tall beneath their cloaks, but for one, the cloak could not hide the short round figure beneath.

The torches on the canyon walls suddenly lit. Two bonfires on each side of the canyon opening sparked to life and in stood another cloaked figure. His walk was strong and sure. All heads of the people assembled bowed.

Voldemort raised his hands and spoke, "My fellow loyalist to the pure bloods of the wizarding world we are here tonight to witness the selection of a new Order. An Order stronger and more united than has ever come before. An Order which shall reign unopposed forever!"

The assembly cheered

Voldemort continued" A select few of our Death Eaters have proven themselves apart from the others. They have earned my trust in all things."

Voldemort's thin white hands indicated the six at the center of the group.

"These few will be my counsel in all things that concern our new Order. Soon we will no longer have to hide ourselves in dark canyons or beneath cloaks for we now have Death Eaters in place in all the most vital organizations in the wizarding world.

Another cheer rose from the crowd.

" Now let me introduce to you my Counsel. Dolores Umbridge. It is through her cunning and determination that we first removed Dumbledore from Hogwarts and ministry insider. Lucius Malfoy respected leader of pure blood wizarding families. Carmeinian Barnish director of muggle assaults. Portencia McNair, Daily Prophet insider and conveyor of the pure-bloods message. Comander Grannet Goyle, trainer of new Death Eater and Coordinator of mass assaults." He pauses. "And finally the man who will be at my right hand. a confidant in all things, a wizard whom has proven himself invaluable in the destruction of Albus Dumbledore, a Wizard who through great personal peril has brought about this shift in power. My friends may I present Severus Snape."

Applause and mummers rumbled through the crowd.

"Yes, everything is in place for our new domination but I warn you all to have patience soon the time will come for action. Only one young obstacle stands in our way."

Voldemort's voice grew cold and quiet.

"But he now is alone and will not withstand the forces against him. My friends and my Loyalist who stand for what is still pure in the wizarding world, soon all power will be ours and your rewards great. TO VICTORY!"

The crowd cheered and flames leapt from the fires on all sides. Voldemort raised his hands to the sky and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Vernon! Vernon!" Aunt Petunia squealed from her perch on a kitchen chair in the middle of the kitchen. "A snake another bloody great snake in my kitchen!"

Uncle Vernon came lumbering into the kitchen, wiping crumbs from his moustache as he came.

"Potter! Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled "Get up here!"

Harry thumped quickly up the stairs from the cellar and opened the door into the kitchen.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it now! Potter!" Uncle Vernon yells as his face turns from crimson to purple with anger. His shaking sausage like finger pointed at a green and black striped snake that circled Aunt Petunia's chair.

Harry bent to the snake and whispered quietly to it with soft hissing words. The snake quickly slithered into hands.

"It's just a garden snake. It's harmless." Harry said quietly as he passed Uncle Vernon.

"I don't care! It's a pest …..a menace. It should be killed!" Uncle Vernon said as he helped Petunia down from her chair.

Harry took the snake to the garden hedge and whispered to it again. The snake quickly retreated out of the yard. Harry lingered for a moment to watch it disappear into the next yard from under the hedges. Suddenly, Harry heard a muffled scream and footsteps through the grass in the neighbor's yard. Harry ran to the gate to see who was there but all he could glimpse was the closing door of the neighbor's house.

As Harry reentered the kitchen, Uncle Vernon took him roughly by the back of the neck and steered him across the room to a calendar pinned to the side of the kitchen cabinet.

"Do you see those Xs? Do you see that day there, circled in red?" Uncle Vernon said into Harry's ear as his fingers dug into the muscle I his neck.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a pained voice.

"Do you know what that means? Well I'll tell you. It means that in just a few weeks, you'll be of age. In just a few weeks we'll be free of you. No more snakes. No more owls and no more you. Now finish those dishes." Uncle Vernon finished and released him roughly in the direction of the sink.

Harry sunk his hands into the warm soapy water and stared blankly at the steam that rose from the sink. He had discovered this summer that his best moments were when his mind was blank. The Dursleys

had been keeping him busy this summer with an endless stream of chores, chores that mostly kept him out of sight. Currently he had been assigned the job of scraping and painting the second floor windows around the house. He didn't mind, it was better than letting his mind wander to other things. Ever since he had arrived back at Privet Drive Harry's mind had played host to relentless waves of unpleasant emotions. He felt awash in feelings of grief, loneliness and despair. He no longer had the will to fight against the Dursleys too. He complied with their every request without objection. Uncle Vernon was correct in saying that he would be out of this house forever but to what future? Dealing with their loathing for him seemed trivial compared to what he would soon have to face.

"You finished?" Came the piercing voice of Aunt Petunia from the living room.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry

"Well fetch our biscuits and milk and then it's off with you then."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

From the moment Harry had returned from Hogwarts the Dursleys had stripped him of his wand and locked it in a strong box.

Uncle Vernon told him. "No funny business this summer. It will be returned to you on your birthday day. Consider it our going away present."

At first Harry was furious but as time went on Harry accepted the fact that he must spend this summer as an ordinary muggle teenager, with no special powers. He couldn't save anyone or help anyone right now and that was ok. Dumbledore had assured him, before he died, that he was still safe with his mother's sister and so far he was right. But Harry rarely left the Dursely's yard. He didn't want to risk another attack from Dementors like last summer.

Harry put the tray of milk and biscuits on a tray next to the Durselys and went through a door at the back of the kitchen. The idea of Harry sleeping in a bedroom right next to their precious son all summer was unacceptable. Harry's new quarters were in the cellar. They had allowed him all his books and things from Hogwarts except his wand. Hedwig had a little more room to fly around down here. He had even managed to open a one of the small cellar windows enough for her to fly out and go hunting at night. He never used her for the post though because she was so noticeable. Hermione and the Weasleys had agreed to keep in touch through standard mail delivery. The Weasley had even learned the correct number of stamps to use. Harry read and reread all the letters he received. He practiced from his books all the wandless charms and summonses he could find. Hermione kept him supplied with all she could find too.

Harry listened as Uncle Vernon closed the half dozen locks he had place on his cellar door. The Durselys were correct in fearing him. Harry finally understood the great risk they were taking by having him the their house. Dark signs grew around him. Snakes came into the house regularly. Ominous looking shapes pasted by the house during the night.

Hedwig came and lit at the end of his bed.

Harry spoke to his owl as his stroked her soft feathers, "Just a few more weeks and the charm that protects me here will be broken. Just a few more week and there will be nothing standing between me and him. And no one. I wish I could be like you Hedwig. I wish I could just fly away into the night, silent and unseen."

Harry took her to the window. She began to stir with excitement. Harry climbed on top of an old workbench and tried to quietly push open the window. Before he had the window fully open Hedwig had forced herself through the opening and silently flew off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Weasleys had a wedding to plan. The date had been set. The invitations were sent out and chaos reigned in the house. Somehow the fact that the Weasley's two most mischievous children, twins Fred and George, were now living above their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley there was no increase in the level of calm in the household. Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley were to be married in just two weeks and everyone in the house had been assigned tasks to prepare for the garden wedding.

Fleu and Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table looking at a magazine displaying every changing pages of the wedding gowns. The pictures moved and glowed before them as the models turned on the page.

"Fleur you're a beautiful girl I'm sure that any of these dresses would like nice on you." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Eet's not that. I don know." Fleur said as she looked at the display of dresses solemnly, "Of cousre der beautiful. So beautiful but………. Dese time are so hard. Should we celebrate nothing, now?

My mother, she writes me from Beauxbaine. My Uncle is missing, zey think he is a prisoner zey don know."

Mrs Weasley tries to reassure Fleur. " I'm sorry dear. I know we're all trying to get along with the changes in the world. But this is **your** wedding you must try to think of that right now. You can't wear and old sack now can you, dear."

"No, No, I can not. But too many…….to many. What is the word." Fleur said as she stuggles to remember the word in English.

"Sequins" Mrs. Weasley provided the word.

"And dis one with butterflies wid it and here eet sparkles." Fleur continues

Mrs. Weasley leaves the Fleur at the table and goes over to an easel in the corner of the kitchen.

She thinks aloud as she looked at the writing. "Now Ron is looking after the garden. And seeing to some flowers from Neville and Professor Sprout. No plants from unknown sources for this wedding. Security, security." She said to Fleur who is not listening. "Now Aurors how many Aurors are coming. Of course they'll need a place to stay. And you family and friend of Fleur. They're welcome. Fred and Greoge's room, Percy's room. The patio is nice Private. And food. What is it rains? My word."

"Ginny, Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny as she tried to cut through the kitchen unseen. "You have to help Fleur find a dress. We have to go to London the try it on today if we have a chance of getting before the wedding."

"Mom but I was just going to post a letter to Harry." Ginny whined

"Aarry, hows Aarry?" Fleur asked.

"He's fine. Fine I guess. He doesn't get many letters through. They're always the same. He's fine. Busy. He can't come to the wedding because of his Uncle." Ginny said.

"I do hope he changes hez mind. He means so much to me and my sisiezzter." Fleur said while pausing at a dress.

"But why doesn't he even say he misses me. Would it kill him to say that he can't wait to see me or something.'

"Maybe he doesn't want to make you feel vorse." Fleur said in a kind voice.

Fleur had found her place in the Weasley home. Arthur and Molly were increasingly busy with Ministry assignments and Fleur's help was now welcome around the house. She was a good match against Ginny at Quidditch. Ginny, Ron and Fleur practiced against each other whenever they had the time. Fleur had been selected to receive training for the Apperation Response Unit. The ARU was a highly trained team of witches and wizards that apperated into the most life threatening situations and give medical aid to those in need. Bill was not happy about her dangerous work but she had proven herself worthy during the Triward Cup. Her mind was set. Ginny for the first time had another girl in the and, after Fleur stopped trying so hard to be the perfect future daughter-in-law, turned out to be a good friend.

"Couldn't you think of something that would make him come." Ginny pleaded

"I'm not going to lie to him. I vant him to come too, but I think eets best. The Ministry can not spare the extra security. It would be very very dangerous for him to come. You know eets true." Fleur stops for a moment. "Now look at dees dress. Eets nice. You see. Plain but very pretty. You think?"

Ginny looked back to the magazine to see a simple satin white dress with flowing sleeves open at the shoulder and wrist. "Your mom is gonna love it."

Ginny left the kitchen and continued her task of getting her letter to the regular muggle post box. The Weasleys lived closer to the regular muggle word than most pure-blood wizarding families. Arthur Weasley's fascination with the muggles made it certain that they didn't live in some bewitched village that protected them from being seen by muggles. Ginny made her way down their long drive to the muggle road. The house was protected from intrusion from the curious muggle by a board circle of foul smelling hedges. To a non-wizard the sent was unbearable but to members of the wizarding world the sent was most pleasant. Muggles in general were not overly curious and passed by the hedges and, the thought to be, vacant house behind them with little thought. Ginny cautiously stepped out from the hedges and looked up and down the road. She ran across the road to the mailbox and quick as she could shoved the letter I the box and raised the flag. Another quick glance and her long red hair flying behind her, she ran safely back behind the hedges.

"Ginny, Ginny" Ron called to her from the garden. He was standing in the middle of some dirt holding a paper and a shovel. "Take a look at this, will you? Does Mom wan this to be the path for the bride or a flower box?"

"I don't know, Ron" Ginny said as she takes the map. "But don't bother Mom with it. She in a right state about all the guest that are coming soon. Isn't Neville going to be here after lunch?"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe he can help you with it. Mom, Fleur and me are going to London to buy dresses."

Ron laughed, "Yeah you in a dress. I'll bet you're going to look like the top of a cake with it's hair on fire."

"On get off it, Ron. You might not get off so lucky either you know. What is Mom makes you wear dress robes?"

"She wouldn't."

"She might" Ginny laughed back at him and threw a clod of mud at him that splattered squarely on the head of the shovel.

Ron bent down to get some more dirt but Ginny was already running back to the house.

"Yeah go on run or I'd get you so filthy they won't let you into the shop," Ron yelled as his release clod of dirt falls well behind Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Tell me about Harry Potter"

The gift of immortality breeds patience. Voldemort fed upon the anxiety of this time. He delighted in news of suspected attacks in which he played no part. The "Daily Prophet" was filled with news about people sighting him in random places all over the world. The Loyalist supports working for him at the Daily Prophet made sure the wizarding world got their daily dose of fear.

"Severus? Did you see here, that I caused a flood in Bangkok and a race riot in South Africa?"

Lord Voldemort said to Snape who sat at a desk across the room.

The days of Lord Voldemort moving from one Loyalist's household to the next while he recovered his strength were over. Voldemort had regained enough supporters to be sure that a headquarters would be kept protected and secret. With his counsel selected and his supporters in place he could now turn his attention to the Ministry of Magic and Harry Potter. Yet, for all the history between Harry Potter and himself, Lord Voldemort had displayed remarkable patience regarding the boy. Not since the first days after he returned to his human form had Lord Voldemort directly tried to attack the boy.

"No, I didn't. Good work my Lord." Snape answered.

"It was nothing, really." Voldemort said.

Lord Voldemort, during his time away from the eyes for his supporters, had been spent regaining his appearance. Before his existence had been splintered by Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort and his boyhood self, Tom Riddle, had been vain and quite handsome. He had a commanding and at the same time charming way. He gathered images of himself and used charms to create his youthful face. For the most part he had been successful, except I two areas. His eyes still carried a snake-like appearance and his face still looked a great deal like his muggle father's. Because he used his father's bone to regain his human form, he could not rid himself of these features.

Though Voldemort was being sighted around the world, the loyalist headquarters were in downtown London. It seemed that no one thought to look for him in the block directly next door to the Ministry. The offices to Muggles looked like an Abstract Art Gallery with outrageously expensive painting in the window. For over four months not a single Muggle has even touched the handle on the front door.

The Ministry concentrated their searches on more remote areas and they were easily lead off course by bogus reports in the "Daily Prophet".

"Tell me about Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort said

"My Lord?" Snape replied

"For almost six years you had contact with him daily. I want to know everything about him. I understand that Harry had access to my childhood through the use of Dumbledore's pensive. I think I should have a similar education." Voldemort said as he crossed the room toward Snape.

"I no longer have a pensive. It was destroyed during the raid on Hogwarts." Snape replied slightly nervously as Voldemort draw closer.

"Then I suppose, we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way and you tell me. You were a professor after all. How difficult it must have been for you all those years in Hogwarts working under people you detest. I think you must have suffered for than anyone during the years of my absence." Voldemort said, as he looked Snape directly in the eyes.

"I was difficult but I was always certain who I served and at times…….." Snape said with pause, "well I did have Harry Potter at my mercy. And I did make him pay for his crimes against you whenever I could."

"I understand. Now tell me about Harry Potter. I need to know how to crush him. He soon will be of age and no longer protected by the charms when he is with his Aunt. I must be able to predict his every thought. No, move he makes will be a surprise to me. I must know with certainty were he will go after his birthday. Whom will he seek out? What will he do? Make no mistake Harry Potter must be crushed and it must be done publicly, so that there will remain no doubt of his weakness and my superiority." Voldemort said as he leaned close to Serverus.

Serverus got up from he chair quickly and went to the window overlooking the Ministry.

Voldemort continued, "You are my guide, Serverus Snape"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suburbia stretched out in all directions, brown tile roofs and brick chimneys, merged with the sallow evening sky. Nothing stands out here. Nothing draws the eye's attention. Everything is uniformly neat and predictable. All the lawns are tidy. All the hedges are trimmed and all the cars are washed. The streets are cleaned each night at two am. The papers arrived at 5am and supper at 6. So ends another day in Little Whinging. Harry was just a dark spot among the endless sea of rooftops. How could anyone find him here? Harry sat on the Dursley's roof and watched the sun set below the suburban landscape. Harry felt his future was as grey and formless and the view in front of him.

Suddenly, a girl about Harry's age popped up the ladder onto the Dursley's roof.

"You gonna stay up here all night?" Said she in a cheerful voice.

Harry was startled back for a moment and dropped the paintbrush he was holding and had to scramble very close to the edge of the roof to catch it before it dropped off.

"Who are you?" Harry said now with a palm full of paint to the girl on his roof.

"Oh I'm Chloe, Chloe McMichaels, I live next door. I've seen you painting and I thought I'd come over and introduce myself." She said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Sorry" Harry said as he went to shake her hand and remembered the paint. He pulled he hand back and wiped the paint on his pants and offered the hand again.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. "Actually I wouldn't mind staying up here all night. It's kind of peaceful."

"Yeah, it is. I've noticed the Dursleys can be a little loud."

Harry gave a small laugh, "Yeah, a little"

Chloe sat down next to Harry and joined him in watching the setting sun. Chloe had short dark brown hair, which looked almost black in the evening light. Her skin was very pale, like she hadn't been I the sun all summer. She was small and had a frail quality about her, which was in complete contrast to her forward personality. Her large dark eyes seemed to be able to take in the entire view of Little Whig all at the same time.

"I've already had the pleasure meeting you cousin, Dudley. Or is D. I think he likes to be called "the big D" now. He comes into the shop were I work. You know The Penny and Pence Snack Shop at the corner. I've never seen you there though."

"No, I don't get out much."

"Hum, I see. Well, you are cousins, right? You don't look much like cousins though." Chloe said as she looked right at him and lightly touched his hair.

"'Er, Yeah, He's my cousin. His mom and my mom were sister."

"Were……..Oh I see." She stopped for a moment and looked at the fading light. "Well, You should come by sometime. It's good to get out sometimes. You know."

"HARRY! HARRY! GET DOWN HERE SUPPER." Aunt Petunia yells.

Her shrill voice made Harry startle.

"I'll be down in a bit, Aunt Petunia."

"NOW, HARRY!"

"Listen, I've got to go."

"Well, ok. I see. But you should try to stop by. You should get out more. You seem a little jumpy." Chloe said.

"Chloe, Could you try not to let my Aunt see you when you come down." He said to her apologetically. "She's not very understanding about me being distracted from my work. She's kind of a…… Well, we're not on the best of………"

"I understand, I'll wait up here for awhile before a come down. I'm sure they won't notice anything while they're eating." Chloe said close to Harry's ear.

Harry gave another small laugh. Chloe shuffled quietly with Harry to the edge of the roof. Harry got on the ladder and Chloe handed him his brush and paint. She wrapped her arms around her legs and watched him descend. Harry looked up to her one more time and saw her dark eyes glowing with amber light from the street lamps.

Harry spoke again to her quietly, "It was great to meet you. I hope……."

"HARRY! TODAY!"

Harry gave her an embarrassed smile and Chloe waved good- bye to him.

While Harry prepared the Dursley's supper all he could think about was Chloe crouched on top of the roof. How long would she stay up there? He strained his ears and listened for any movement but Dudley had returned home and the volume in the house increased. Why was he already trying to think of ways to see her again?

Chloe came back down the ladder when she heard the sounds of eating. She saw Harry serving the Dursleys. She saw Harry eating from the pots and pans in the kitchen, while the Dursleys sat at the table.

"That I don't understand." She said quietly to herself before she went back to her own yard.

"Harry, Harry, get in here." Mr. Dursley said. "Dudley has got his qualifying match for West Essex Boxing Tournament tonight and we're all going. So I want to get his things together and don't forget the water and tape."

"Yes, sir"

Another of Harry's duties this summer had been to be Dudley's water boy and sparing partner.

All those hours he had spent pounding on Harry when they were younger had finally paid off. Dudley was the best young boxer in Little Whinging and the Dursleys couldn't have been prouder. Their mantle was filled with trophies, metals and photos of Dudley's accomplishments. The hours of boxing practice had trimmed Dudley down. He was still a large framed boy but he was in the best shape Harry had every seen. He was also much taller than Harry was. The boxing had another unexpected affect. Dudley wasn't cruel to Harry anymore. Dudley channeled he aggression to the ring. His trainer kept him focused on the sport and he had little time of anything else. Dudley had friends from the gym, not a gang of street thugs.

Harry was also in the best shape of his life. His natural quickness made him the perfect counterpart in Dudley's training. Harry had unusually fast reflexes from Quidditch. Dudley was somewhat slow and his trainer encouraged them to practice together so Dudley could learn how to counter a quick opponent. Harry could bob and weave away from Dudley's fists with lighting speed. Harry rarely landed punches on Dudley but when he did they had little affect. Harry wasn't as strong as Dudley. On the other hand when Dudley landed a punch on Harry it was usually the end of the training session for Harry. Dudley worked the heavy bag and lifted weights and had a powerhouse punch. Harry carried a large bruise on his ribs from a punch he received the previous week and was concerned a rib might be broken.

Harry returned to the living room with Dudley's duffel bag.

"Sir, will I need my gloves as well."

"No, Dudley will be warming up with the rest of the contestant at the gym." Uncle Vernon said while he checked the contents of the bag. "Tape, pre-wrap, shoes. Did you put in his spare mouth guard he might need his spare mouth guard."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, it looks like we're ready. This could be big for you Dudley but don't be nervous, you're ready." They said as they fussed over him on the way to the car.

Harry climbed silently into the backseat of the car and looked at the neighbor's house as they backed out. He noticed he was smiling again for the first time this summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley had returned to life again now that people had adjusted to the changes enforced by the Ministry of Magic. All shops closed at the same time. No flashy window displays. All windows needed to be kept clear of obstruction so Aurors could monitor the happenings inside. All shop owners were required to join an Emergency Alert Network and attend weekly security meetings. All shop owners included Fred and George Weasley whose joke shop _Weasley's Wheezing Whizzers,_ was doing a brisk business. Their lighthearted style was welcome during these dark times. People stopped in just for a smile and Fred and George were always willing to entertain. They were more than happy to demonstrate their lastest prank or potion. Somehow the people who just stopped in for a laugh always seemed to leave with something. Fred and George had found their place.

"Red and Purple! I don't know. It's just not right together. It's just not right." Madame Liponia exclaimed as she looked at Ginny dressed in the bridal party gown. "Does your hair always look this red?"

"Yes." Ginny said and slumped toward the mirrors.

"Mommm" Ginny pleaded as she turned from the mirrors. "My hair clashes with the dress and my skin looks sort of green. Mom, does my skin look green to you?"

"Well, Ginny it is a pretty dress but it's just not your color. Maybe with a little make-up." Molly Weasley said while she held Ginny's hair up on her neck.

"Mom"

Madame Liponia stepped forward. "You don't have to have red hair everyday."

"I'm not dying my hair!" Ginny exclaimed.

Then Fleur stepped out of the dressing room wearing her wedding gown. She was luminous in a shimmering white dress. It was modest and not to the floor and it looked perfect. Her sleek shinning hair ran along the dress as the perfect compliment.

Fleur's mother stepped out from the dressing area and said. 'EEt's prefect. You I think? Eet's perfection?"

There was no doubt Fleur had found the right dress. She seemed to glow, yet the dress was not flashy. Fleur did a spin. Just as Hermione walked into the shop.

"Fleur you look beautiful. I love it." Hermione said as she ran to give Fleur a hug and then she turned to Ginny. "And Ginny you look……nice. Did you do something to your hair?"

"NO! It's the color of the dress, my hair doesn't look good with purple." Ginny said.

Fleur came closer to get a better look at Ginny and said, "Eet's not purple. Eet's violet and my favorite color and Eet's a beautiful dress. Hermione do like violet?"

"Oh yes. I like violet. I have some violet dresses at home."

"Goot, try yours on"

A few minutes later, Hermione came out of the dressing room wearing the dress, also. On Hermione the dress looked stunning. The simple cut of the dress and the violet satin ribbons going down her back were flattering. She did a quick trill and it was clear she loved it.

"I love it." Hermione said.

"Eet nice. Ery Nice." Fleur's mother said.

"And I know my seester will look beautiful in it too." Fleur said and all the women in the room turned to Ginny.

"We can make this work. There's no problems only solutions." Madame Lopnia said as she messed with Ginny's selves and shoulders. "How do you all feel about hats?"

"NO HATS!" They said as a group.

"OK No hats"

After twenty more minutes of fussing and adjusting, they all decided Ginny was just going to have to live with a dress that made her skin look slightly green and her hair a very unusual shade of orange. Molly Weasley and Mrs. Delacour left the shop ahead of the girls to see about ordering a cake. Ginny Fluer and Hermione went back into the dressing room the change.

While they were still changing, Ginny asked Hermione, "Hermione, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure what.?"

"Well'" Ginny waiting for Fleur to leave the room before she finished. Is it possible for you to go the Little Whinging to visit Harry? I've been worried and it's not far from London. I thought maybe?"

"We've all been worried about him. He's says he's fine."

"But that's all he says. I think there's more."

"I don't know. I don't think the Dursley's would be too keen on seeing me."

"You don't have to tell them your coming. You could just pop in.'

"Ginny!"

"Not literally, just a surprise visit some day. He says he never leaves the house, I'm sure he'd be home." Ginny said.

"I think there's more too but…… Maybe my Mom and Dad could drive me up there for a time. I'd like to see him. The Dursleys treat him terribly. I'm sure he'd enjoy a visit. I'll do it."

"Oh, Thank you, Thank You! Tell me everything! When do you think you will go? Oh I wish I could go with you. But you know, Mom would never let me. Thank you." Ginny said in an excited voice. "We better catch up with the others."

Out on the street Hermione and Ginny see two familiar figures on the other side. Just ahead of them walked Draco and Lucious Malfoy. Draco was now nearly as tall as his father. He had the same slick blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They hadn't noticed Hermione and Ginny as they moved along on the other side of the alley.

"I can believe they cleared him," Hermione said disgustedly, "cleared him of all charges for the attack on Hogwarts last year."

"I know." Ginny said as she tried to move farther to the opposite side of the street.

"It's his money that bought him out. I can believe the Ministry thought it was all an inside job put together by Snape, and they can't even find him." Hermione said.

"Hermione quiet they'll hear" Ginny said trying to hustle Hermione along.

"I don't care if they do."

"Well, I do."

Hermione stopped and looked amazed at Ginny and said. "Why should you care what they think."

Ginny tries to explain, "Well, he'll probably be back at Hogwarts next year. And the sorting hat said we should try to get along and ……….and not everything they say is untrue you know."

"Exactly, what do you mean by that." Hermione said stopped in her tracks.

"No offense but we should all be more careful. The wizarding world has let a few really bad Muggles in. I'm sure you read about the one in America that nearly exposed us by recording and trying to sell a tape of a quiddich match and the one in Italy that used the spells he learned to steal from Muggle Banks. It's all in the Daily Prophet." Ginny said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Because of a few bad Muggles you think we all should hide our faces from pure-bloods." Hermione said in an even louder voice.

"No, No, I don't. I just don't what anymore trouble. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry."

Ginny pleaded.

Hermione paused for a moment to regain her calm and said, "Ok, It's alright. Everybody is a little jumpy these days. Muggle against Wizard, Wizard against Wizard. You never know who to trust anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day a letter arrived from Ginny. She told Harry about the people arriving at the burrow for the wedding and how her Mom had purchased a French-English Dictionary to help when Fluer's parents arrived. She again included questions about how he was doing. She said she was unsatisfied with his letters in the past and wanted more details. She begged him again to try to get away from the Dursleys for the wedding. She signed the letter with xxxoooxxx.

Harry read the letter from his bed in the cellar. He let the letter fall from his hand and looked up at Hedwig sleeping.

"She doesn't understand." Harry talked to her even though she wasn't listening. "She wants me to leave the Dursleys and go to the burrow. Let's think what might happen. If I left alone I'd probably be dead before I even arrived and if Aurors escorted me they probably get killed too. So maybe I can make it to the wedding and just for a moment start to relax, maybe have fun. And then wham." Hedwig woke up. "Lord Voldemort shows up and all the people I care about the most get to watch me being tortured to death. Sure Ginny I'll go. Sounds like a great time."

Harry kicked the letter on the floor.

"Dumdledore you git, Why'd you have to leave me alone?" Harry said as he gave the workbench a frustrated shake.

Hedwig left her perch and flew to a top shelf away from Harry. Harry folded his arms and put his head down on the bench. Harry's mind could not erase the memory of Dumbledore's death or how it felt to be tortured by Voldemort in the graveyard. He was uncertain of how much more he could face. He felt weak, because for the first time in is life he didn't want to leave the Dursleys. He wanted to hide here, in safety, a long time and he wanted Uncle Vernon to open the cellar door, so he could go outside to paint and see Chloe again. But it was Saturday morning and the Dursleys were sleeping in. All Harry could do was waiting and pour over the books Hermione had sent him.

Finally a yell came down to him from upstairs from Uncle Vernon.

"Potter get up here and bring your stuff. Dudley's coach said he needs to work on protecting his body." Uncle Vernon bellowed to him.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered as he grabbed his gloves, helmet and mouth guard.

Harry hurried up the stairs and noticed as he passed through the kitchen an empty box of doughnuts. With a sigh he opened the box a little further and saw nothing but the greasy tissue and crumbs.

"There'll be no breakfast for you to fix this morning, Harry." Aunt Petunia said behind him.

"I see."

Dudley was in the yard waiting for him to lace he gloves. Harry seemed to be the only one in the house was able to manage the task to Dudley's satisfaction. Uncle Vernon's engorged fingers couldn't seem to manage the laces and Aunt Petunia's nails cut his wrists, so when Dudley was away from his trainer the task was Harry's.

"I want you to start calling me Duke." Dudley said while Harry was working on the gloves.

"Duke?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, Duke The Duke. Get it? And I got my dukes." Dudley says as he pounds his gloves together.

"I don't understand." Harry said and looked at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon explained, "Let me spell it out for you Harry, Dudley is a fine name but not for a boxer so now he's Duke. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry said in a muffled way his laces were in his mouth as he tried to pull them tight.

They started to spare. Harry felt that Chloe was watching from behind the brushes. They warmed up with light footwork. Soon they were fully involved. Harry used he quickness and made contact to Dudley's midsection several times. Harry's smaller size made it difficult for the blows to have any impact but Harry wanted to show off for Chloe and he started to land a few punches to Dudley's head. One made Dudley stagger back.

"Potter! The body you're supposed to be working the body." Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"MMMrrryy" Harry tried to reply with his mouth guard still in place. He shrugged his shoulders and Dudley came back at him with a smile.

The pace of the bout picked up. Harry worked hard to avoid Dudley's reach. Uncle Vernon gave him a shove from time to time to keep him within Dudley's reach. They both were sweaty from the summer heat. Finally, Dudley connected with Harry's jaw. With Dudley's full force behind it Harry went sailing head long into the lawn furniture. Harry sprawled across the table and chairs. His arm came down hard on the back of a metal chair. He felt stupid. How could he let himself get so close to take a punch like that? He untangled his body from the furniture and looked toward the hedges to see if Chloe was there.

"Well done Duke. Well done. Now let's get inside." Uncle Vernon said to Dudley and gave him a towel and then said to Harry, "Fix up these chairs and get back to painting."

Harry turned up a chair and shook his head and waited for his vision to get back to normal. Harry went back to the side of the house and turned on the garden hose. He put his head under the water and let it run down his neck.

"I don't like the way they treat you." Chloe said from behind the bushes.

Harry startled at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"I didn't think you were there." Harry said with his head down still dripping with water.

"Well, I think Dudley is a big stupid oaf. He's twice your size he should take it easy on you."

She said as she moved to lean against the side of the house where Harry could see her.

"No, I was the oaf. I should have stayed out of his reach. I wasn't thinking." Harry answered.

Harry got his painting things ready and got back up on the roof. He wondered how long he could take to paint these two attic windows before Uncle Vernon questioned him. He liked the roof in on Pivot Drive better than any other place in Little Whinging. He could be alone with Chloe up here and he was still safe. Chloe joined him as soon as the windows were clear of the Dursleys. She brought some drinks and an ice pack with her.

"Now let me see that arm."

"You don't miss much do you?"

"No, I don't." Chloe said as she pulled back his long sleeve T-shirt.

"It's ok." Harry said, but his arm was already turning purple.

"I've noticed something. You never leave this house, or you're always with the Dursleys. Is that right?' Chloe asked.

The ice on Harry's arm felt good. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to know before it was too late. He felt she would understand, that she could help him and if she knew he wouldn't be alone. Instead he looked down at the shingles.

"Harry?"

"You're right. I can't go anywhere without the Dursleys except to my school and I'm not sure I'll ever go back there again." Harry said quietly but he was sure she understood every word.

"Is it some sort of house arrest?" Chloe asked.

"Something like that." Harry answered.

"I heard stories that you went to some sort of school of kids in trouble. And that you parents were dead. And that you were kinda weird and creepy." Chloe said offered him the drink.

"It's true but I notice it doesn't seem to worry you a lot. " Harry said and gave Chloe a weird scary smile. They laugh together and Harry continues. "and I notice you don't go out either."

"And I go to a special school too." Chloe said I his face.

"Really?"

"Really! And you too are right. I don't go out much because I have epilepsy. I have seizures and everyone thinks I'm weird and creepy, too. It trends to put people off when they see you rolling around the ground drooling. Little kids have a hard time understanding. So I g to a school were people understand these problems and I work at my parent's store so they can be there, just in case." Chloe stopped for a moment. "So I…..So I feel a little trapped too."

Harry moves close to her and they hug. Harry's wet hair left a wet mark on her shoulder but she doesn't pull away. They kiss on the roof of Privot drive.

"You seem pretty normal to me." Harry said.

"And you seem pretty normal to me, too" Chloe repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The full ministry council was assembled. Dressed in their judgement robes they waited in silence for the prisoner to be brought in. The bewitched chair below them waited in the middle of the dark room for it's next occupant. It's chains rattled with anticipation. Hermione, the Weasley's and other Griffindor students sat as witnesses in stunned silence. They looked to one another for comfort. Hermione sat close to Ron, her hands wrapped around his arm.

Suddenly, the chamber door flew open. Two Aurors came struggling against their prisoner. The prisoner yelled and fought against them. The Aurors seemed to be in pain also as they were receiving some unspoken curse from the prisoner. The prisoner wrenched himself free from his captors and fell forward on the chamber floor.

"TRAITORS TO DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled and tried to raise his hands but the Aurors were on him again and forced him into the chair, which sprang to life and bound him.

"VOZDESILENCCIO!" The Minister of magic yelled and the prisoner was silent.

Harry was barely recognizable to the others as he sat bound in the chair. His hair was longer and dripped with sweat his eyes flashed with rage toward the people in the room. He was screaming something at all of them but no sounds came from his mouth. Hermione clutched closer to Ron.

Finally, exhausted Harry lowered his head and the trail began.

"Harry Potter, You have been charged with the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledare and conspiracy in the attack on Hogswarts last year. How do you plead?" The Minster of Magic said as he leaned forward toward Harry.

"THE MINISTERS ARE THE TRAITORS!" Harry's voice was returned to him. "It was them that sent Dumbledore after the Horcuxes. YOU GAVE HIM THE INFORMATION THAT LED HIM TO HIS DEATH. YOU ALWAYS FEARED his POWER SO YOU HAD HIM DESTROYED!

Harry was silenced again.

The minister continued calmly. "WE are not on trail. I hope you understand the seriousness of this situation Mr. Potter. We have evidence that you aided the entrance of the Death Eaters to Hogwarts that you tried to poison Dumbledore before his death and that you had planned to take control of Hogwarts School with the Dark Magic you practiced there in secret."

Hermione shook her head in tears.

"True it was with the Ministries aid that Albus Dumbledore was able to find the Horcrux ring. And then he took you to the cave to find what we thought to be another, but of we thought of all wizards, Albus Dumbledore was up to the task, but he took you with him. And he failed. And we discovered large amounts of Emarale Potion in his body, which no one could drink alone. Now, How do you plead?"

Quietly the chains that bound Harry slipped to the floor and Harry rose from his seat calmly.

"Do you think I'd allow myself to be tried before this pathetic court?" Harry said. His eyes gleamed in a way his friends had never seen before. "You have no idea what I've been practicing. You see I've learned from the best, Voldemort and Dumbledore."

The minister tried in vain to restrain him once again, with no effect.

"I would rather die than see Dumbledore's murderers go unpunished." Harry said.

Harry raised his hands and all the spectators in the court where pushed to the side. He had no wand but his power caused the court to recoil in fear.

"NOW, FEEL TRUE JUSTICE!"

Before Harry could finish his curse Voldemort appeared on the floor. Harry flew backward into the wall and fell.

Voldemort addressed the court. "You can no longer control this boy he must be dealt with."

Harry rose again blind with rage trying to attack anyone in the courtroom. And again he was stopped by Voldemort. The ministers huddled together in fear, terrified by the curses Harry had conjured without a wand that were now filling room and randomly attacking everyone.

"Stop him Lord Voldemort!" the minister screamed.

Voldemort turned back to Harry and without emotion said, "Avada Kedavra"

And Harry was dead.

Draco looked anxiously at Snape as he examined the scenario Draco had created on his tablet. Snape studied the final hours of Harry Potter's life as predicted by Draco Malfoy with care.

"What do you think Professor Snape? Do you think it's plausible? Do you think the Dark Lord will use it against Potter?"

Snape lowered the tablet as he watched Harry fall beneath the Dark Lord's curse again and again.

"You don't need to call me Professor now, Draco. I don't believe I will ever hold that title again. Severus will be acceptable now that we work together."

"Severus?"

"Hmmm." Sevrus Snape said in his low smooth voice. "Yes, Draco, It is plausible. The Dark Lord would like nothing better than to regain power in the presence of the Ministry. And charges against Harry would more than easy to bring. They have never trusted him. Without Dumbledore I believe they fear him. But there is one flaw."

"What is that? SSSseverus?" Draco asked.

"I think you over estimate Harry's loyalty to Dumbledore."

"No, he's a Griffandor. He'd die before he'd allow Dumbledore name be disgraced." Draco said as he moved I to look at the tablet again.

"I saw it when we studied Occlumency together two years ago. Harry's obedience to Dumbledore has caused him a great deal of pain. Even more so over the past year. I question if he would defend his name so violently."

"Are you sure?"

"It was a memory he tried very hard to conceal from me." Snape replied "but, yes I'm sure."

"I don't understand why you aren't putting together these scenarios since you spent so much time swimming around Potter's brain." A frustrated Draco said.

"So I take it you feel confident in locating the Hogwart Defense Charms and Spells then." Snape said as he pushed the map of Hogwarts toward him.

"No, sir." Draco said as he drew out another blank tablet to start again. "It's getting frustrating. We must have created 50 possible scenarios for the days after Potter comes of age but none of them meet the Dark Lords request. None of them stand out, none of them are certain enough for action."

"So we must try again. My knowledge is yours. Now we have deduced some things. Potter will never officially join the Ministry of Magic. He knows they are going to use him and they will sacrifice him to save themselves. He won't return to Hogwarts, without Dumbledore he is not safe there. Remember Potter is scared and alone. Try to put yourself in his place what would you do? Try again."Snape said.

Severus went back to studying the layout of Hogwarts Castle. For years Severus had tried to discover the charms that protected the students at Hogwarts. Now that the castle was under repair from the attack last summer the Blood Loyalists had a rare opportunity to enter the castle and apply counter curses to make entry easy in the future. Professor McGonagal was not prepared to take over as Head-Mistress of the school. It was weeks after the attacks before she allowed anyone into the school to survey the damage. She had little time to study all the papers left behind by Dumbledore. Parents demanded the school be reopened in the fall. Without Harry Potter most parents were convinced that the school was safe. Professor McGonagal was pressured into letting the workers in for repairs. She was unable to check all the people entering the castle for security. Some parents still doubted Dumbledore always had the best interest of Hogwarts students in mind. They felt his loyalty to Harry Potter had put their students at risk. With Dumbledore gone many voiced their confidence in her ability to run Hogwarts safely. Minerva McGonagal did she best but was overwhelmed and Severus Snape knew it.

Lord Voldemort entered the room were Draco and Severus worked. All outward signs of the weakened Lord Voldemort were now gone. He appeared strong and whole.

"Draco leave us." Lord Voldemort commended.

Draco left with a bow.

"Severus as you know some of my Horcruxes were destroyed and me spirit will never be complete again. This, in the past, has given Potter and advantage. This situation must change before we meet again." Lord Voldemort said as he sat next at the table with Snape. "Harry's belief that he is unconditionally loved by his parents and friends must be shaken. You began the process for me when you allowed him to see his father in the past as an unkind person. I commend you for that, but now we must turn our attention to his remaining friends and lead him to doubt Dumbledore as well. His spirit must be broken before we meet again. And we don't have much time."

"How can I serve you, my Lord." Snape asked.

"You know his friends, the Weasleys. You must find a way to make them doubt Harry's intentions. The articles in the Daily Prophet about him are not enough. I want, when Harry sees them again, to know that the Weasleys fear and distrust him. And we don't have much time."

"I will find a way, my Lord." Severus said

Draco Malfoy and Servrus Snape sat in a small office adjoining Voldemorts and poured over scenarios for the days following Harry Potter's coming of age.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

From above the Weasley's burrow never looked better. Arthur's new position with the Ministry of Magic allowed them to spend more money on the wedding than previously thought. The gardens along the drive were transformed, under the care of Neville Longbottom, into a carpet of pink, purple and white. Flying above her home Ginny watched Ron and Neville as they worked on the layout of the seating area. Fluer's parents and her sister arrived a few days ago and were helping with the arrangements. The interior of the Weasley's home was transformed as well. The many muggle artifacts Arthur collected over the years were stowed in a shed. Fred and George's room was changed into a cozy guestroom for the Delacour family. During these difficult time the Weasley family had gained respect in the Wizarding World.

Ginny cruised above their home and admired the colorful grounds. Ginny was sent about the task of resetting the new generation of sneak-a-scopes that were positioned in the air above their home. New security devices were being invented every day. The new sneak-a-scope was guaranteed by Professor Moody to be reliable. The only problem was they needed to be reset every 24 hours so the devices could read who was permitted into the area each day. If an unrecognized person entered the area it would explode into a bright red flare and create a marking trail to indicate the direction of the intruder. Ginny enjoyed the solitude on her broom on this bright summer morning. She took the clear orbs in hand and refreshed the faded images of her family and guests with her wand. She came to the last sneak-a-scope and noticed the orb was completely clear.

"Oh No." Ginny said and quickly filled the orb with the images of the Weasley's and their guests. She turned and flew back down to Ron and Neville.

"Now these are my favorites." Neville said to Ron as they walked the gardens. "Not a particularly pretty flower but watch this."

Neville passed his wand over a group of rather plain looking white cone shaped flowers. As he did they each emitted a cloud of shimmering white pollen that floated down around them.

"Cool, huh?" Neville said.

Ginny raced down from sky, and waved the clouds of dust off.

"Ron! Neville!" She said with a cough. "Could you two just stop? I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah, alright" Ron said.

"I forgot to reset one of the sneak-a-scopes last night. What should I do? Do you think I should tell Dad?"

"Ginny, relax, we're all here. We're fine." Ron said calmly.

"But someone could have come into the burrow." Ginny said still worried.

"Now, Why would someone what to do that? I think Dad mostly bought the scopes for the wedding day. He's really just testing them now." Ron said and brushed the dust from his shoulders.

"I think I should tell Dad."

"No, he's got enough to worry about right now. Everything is fine. Forget it." Ron said without concern.

"I suppose. But I'd feel better with a look around." Ginny said

"Suit yourself"

Ginny left them. The first area she checked was the shed filled with muggle artifacts. The lock was still tight and the stacks of things inside were undisturbed. Ginny entered the house through the back door and found her Mom and Mrs.Delacour sitting at the kitchen table. They had stacks of recipes in front of them.

"Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said brightly. "Which do you like better, walnut salad or tapioca and raisins?"

"I don't know, Mom." Ginny said and went upstairs.

She checked all the rooms and the loft. Nothing looked different. Finally, she checked Ron's room. Hary had left one of his trunks from Hogwarts with them because the Dursleys didn't want too many of his things in their house. Harry took with him only a few books he wanted to study and some clothes. Ginny noticed the trunk was recently moved by the dust markings on the floor. She saw one of the latches were opened.

"Ron! Ron stop for a second." Ginny said and interrupted Ron and Neville as they created clouds of beautiful pollen.

"What now, Ginny." Ron said.

"Have you ever opened Harry's school trunk?"

"No, I've never opened it." Ron said.

"Well. One of the latches was opened and someone moved it. Do you think Harry would mind if I checked it out."

"Do what you want Ginny. Harry won't care it's just his old books and robes."

"Yeah, Just old books and robes." Ginny said as she went in the house.

Ginny returned to the trunk and kneeled in front of it. She felt a little nervous and didn't know why. Everyone, including Ginny wanted to know what Harry was planning to do after his birthday. Harry's letters gave her no clue. Somehow she hoped looking in the trunk would help. Harry told everyone that he had no plans to return to Hogwarts in the fall. The Ministry of Magic spoke to him briefly about joining them but he gave them no certain answer. The charms that protected him at the Dursleys would soon expire.

Ron was right, the trunk contained only some old books and robes. Frustrated Ginny paged through Harry's books. Ginny opened the books and tried to shake out notes from between the pages. Finally, Ginny found the binders that contained Harry's notes from his classes. She read the notes from most of his classes and they were as dry and boring as the lectures he had listened to but Divination class was different. Professor Trelawny encouraged her students to explore their feelings so Ginny could see what Harry was thinking during class. He was annoyed by Trelawny's constantly prophesizing his death. When Harry talked about it to her, he always dismissed it lightly but in his writings he seemed much more concerned. Dumbledore's faith in her made Harry think that at least some of what she said was true. He hated his dark past and did not need some one predicting an equally dark future. The writing abruptly came to an end but Ginny continued to leaf through the blank pages.

Ginny noticed a small red spot in the corner of a blank page. The page was in the middle of at least 25 other blank pages but the spot caught her eye. She ran her finger across it and suddenly the page was full of Harry's handwriting.

At the top of the page was the date of Dumbledore's funeral.

My soul is shattered now. I know it's true. The person who reads this will probably think I'm dead and will be a friend. I hope you can forgive me but I think I've found a way to cheat my fate. I hope to see you again soon. Please don't look for me. I will find you. Please understand, I couldn't separate myself from all the dark magic that is in my life and that some of the dark powers I've learned can be used for good. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and the others.

See you again soon.

Love, 

Harry

Ginny read the note again and again.

"Harry, I don't understand. You're not dead."

By the time she returned to the kitchen the families had gathered for lunch. Ginny sat absently at the table still clutching the notebook to her chest. 

"Ginny, We're going to visit the Wizard World Hall of fame this afternoon with the Delacours. Do you want to join us?" Molly Weasley asked. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, Mom. I think I'll stay home." Ginny said as she tried to stop thinking about the note. "Are Ron and Neville staying home?" 

"Yes, they're staying here to finish work on the backyard."

It felt like hours before her Mom and the Delacours finally left the house. They chatted over lunch, tidied up the kitchen, changed clothes, chatted some more, packed drinks and sandwiches, said good-bye at least four times and left.

"Ron! Neville! I've got to show you something." Ginny said.

Ron and Neville helped themselves to extra ice cream after and went out into the backyard.

"What happened? You find a boggart in Harry's trunk." Ran asked as he finished his second bowl.

"No, something different. A notebook. I think you should read this."

Ginny made the words reappear on the page and Ron and Neville read them over several times as Ginny had done.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Ron said "I think he was real upset after Dumbledore died. Maybe he felt a little guilty?"

Neville studied the page. "But there's more. Why would he assume he we would think he's dead when we read this? What dark magic?" 

"Harry always worried about the dark magic transferred to him from Voldemort but he can control it." Ron said.

"Wait" Ginny said. "Remember that book I found from Tom Riddle?"

" Yeah, So?"

"They said it contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. Harry said 'his soul was shattered'.   
What if he learned how to split his soul like Voldemort? What if he created his own horcrux?"  
Ginny said and put the notebook down as if it suddenly felt hot.

They sat together in silence for a moment on the back lawn. The sky clouded over and the wind picked up. They thought back over Harry's life. 

Ron stood up and said in a loud tone, "Ginny you're crazy. It's not possible because it means……because it means that Harry………….."

Neville said, "Harry killed somebody."

"No" Ron Said 

"It's terrible but think about it but Harry was alone with a lot of people when they died. His parents, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore." Neville said and crossed his arm against the chill.

"It's not possible." Ron said.

Ginny added, "But what if he didn't mean to hurt them but it just happened. What if he didn't mean to do anything wrong but they died anyway. Is that enough to create a Horcrux?"

Ron said," I don't know. We have to tell Hermione. She would know. She's the one that figured out what Dumbledore and Harry were looking for when they left. She knows more about them than any of us. If what we are thinking it is true we'd have to send the message in secret. We might have to wait for the wedding."

It started to rain. The group went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

The days Chloe and Harry spent together on the rooftop ended. His Uncle was pressuring him to finish before he had to leave and the two small windows in the attic didn't need a lot of time. Harry moved to painting the windows on the first floor. This made talking to Chloe more difficult. As Harry painted the bay window in the front of the house Chloe hid in the bushes below. Harry remembered when he used the same area to hide from Uncle Vernon when he was listening for news about the return of Lord Voldemort. Harry tried not to let the beige paint he was using from dripping on Chloe below. Though the window Harry saw Aunt Petunia watching her daytime drama. She watched her daytime story faithfully. She never missed an episode if at all possible. She shook her head in disgust as she watched the characters reveal their dark secrets to each other. She put her tea down abruptly, folded her arms and sat back in her chair. Her full attention was on the story so Harry had little concern she would notice him talking.

Chloe asked, "Harry? Do you ever wish you could fly?"

With a start, Harry almost dropped his paintbrush.

Harry collects himself and answered, "Sure."

"Well, I think about it a lot. I had a dream last night you were flying and you were trying to bring me with you, but you couldn't do it." Chloe said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I loved watching you. You made it look so effortless. You looked so free. Not like you do now." Chloe said and looked up at him.

Harry wanted to tell her everything. He looked down at her glowing dark eyes from between the rungs of the ladder. He wanted to take her put to the sky. He felt she belonged there too somehow. He wished he could show it to her.

"I won't be with the Dursleys forever. Soon I'll be free of them and then…… well and then everything will be different." Harry said.

"There's something dark about you, Harry. I see it and it's not just because you're an orphan, or because you go to some special school, or because you don't talk much about your future or past, it because I know you need me as a friend but you can't talk freely with." Chloe said.

"I feel like…….. Well, I feel like you understand so much and I don't really need to say too much. I like that, because I do have trouble telling you some things. I want to but I just can't. I like that sometimes we don't talk about anything. We can just be together, it's like your watching over me. Really, this is the best summer I've ever had with the Dursleys." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry continued to paint and Chloe sat quietly in the bushes watching him. He thought about how the Wizarding World could help Chloe. He knew that the doctors at St. Mungos had a spell that could stop the seizures. If she could just go to see them she wouldn't have to stay so close to her parents all the time. She'd be free to live her own life. Harry listened to the hum if life in Little Whinging, someone down the street was mowing a lory dropped packages across the street.

"Harry?"a quiet voice came from behind.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry recognized the voice.

"Hermoine, Is that you? What are you doing here?" Harry asked and stepped off the ladder.

"Ginny asked me to come she's worried about you." Hermione said as she cautiously stepped into the yard. "Your letters never say every much and everybody was wondering how you're doing. I was on my way to Bill and Fluer's wedding and my parents said we could stop by."

"I'm fine but you shouldn't be here." Harry said as he glanced back at Aunt Petunia.

"I was wondering if you had anything for Bill and Fleur. Maybe a card or something?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, you know the Dursley's would never let me get something. I wish I could be there." Harry said as he tried to get Hermione to move away from the house but she wasn't going till she got answers to her questions.

"Do you, really, Harry? Ginny is absolutely desperate to get some real news from you."

"Trust me there's no news. Nothing much happens here." Harry said as he indicated the neighborhood.

"I know but what about after…….after your birthday. You said you weren't returning to school. Are you going to the Weasleys? What about your career?"

"I don't know yet, Hermione. I really don't. Please, I can't answer all these question right now, really,"

"Listen, Harry, you always talked to us about everything and now it's like you're shutting us out. What's going on? Just give me one day then. What are you going to do the day after your birthday?"

Harry didn't answer.

Hermione continued, "Well, alright then, I just hope your not planning to do anything foolish. We can help you. The school can still help you." Hermione leaned close to him and said, "Prophecies are rubbish."

"Give everyone at the burrow my best. I hope I can see them soon."

Harry looked back into the house and saw Aunt Petunia getting up.

Harry continued, "You really have to go I'm sorry."

Harry hustled Hermione to the edge of the yard as Mrs. Dursley stepped out of the house. Hermione shuffle off down the street toward her parent's waiting car.

"Harry! Harry! Who was that?" Aunt Petunia pointed at Hermione's back. "Who were you talking to. I know. I know. It was one of your freaky friends from school. Who else would want to talk to you? Well, I won't have it!"

She pulls a dishrag from her shoulder and swats Harry across the face.

"Wait, till your Uncle gets home."

Harry returned to the ladder and put his head down on a rung. His mind raced. His cheek stung. He felt Chloe's presence but he couldn't look at her. He took a breath and started to speak.

Chloe stopped him, "It's ok Harry, you don't have to talk now. Can I meet you late tonight. I think it would be better to talk later. Is it possible for you to sneak out at midnight?"

"Yeah, I can."

"I'll see you later then." Chloe said and left her place under the brushes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Dursleys interest in Harry had faded day by day. By the time Uncle Vernon returned home from work, Harry's uninvited visitor was a minor concern, after dinner and Dudley's schedule for the evening. Uncle Vernon pressed Harry on the importance of finishing the painting of the windows before he left. July 27th was only one week away. Harry was a ghost in house to them now. He was not worth the effort to discipline anymore. Dudley had a meeting with a new trainer tonight and that was far more important to them now. The new trainer was well connected in youth boxing throughout Surrey and could advance Dudley's career. The Dursleys buzzed with excitement. Harry fixed them a quick dinner and was sent to the cellar with little fuss.

Harry washed his paintbrushes in the work sink in the cellar and listened for the Dursleys to leave. The Dursleys scurried above him collecting Dudley's trophies and clippings from the newspapers. After much shuffling and a few muffled arguments the house went quiet. Most evenings this summer Harry fell into an exhausted sleep after painting or a workout with Dudley. Harry liked it this way. He didn't like too much time to think. Harry had learned to close his mind to all unwanted intrusions, but thinking about his future made him feel as if he was filled with thousands of smoking matchsticks. He felt them smoke and burn in his veins. At times he felt compelled to confront Voldemort as soon so he could to cool the burning hatred in his heart. At times he felt that facing Voldemort would cause the hate within him to burn anew, and destroy him from the inside out. When he thought about his past, his thoughts of his friends were soon washed away by grief. Exhaustion was his friend but tonight he had hours to fill.

Harry sat on his bed and practiced the silent wandless charms he studied all summer. He practiced an incendiary charm and lit several small fires across the work bench. With a slight wave of his hand his produced a summoning charm and objects from the shelves began to drift across the room toward him. He practiced a polarity charm that easily opened the locks on the cellar door at the top on the stairs. Harry filled the space in the cellar with levitating nuts and bolts. His practice was useless. The objects suddenly fell to the floor. Hedwig gave a startled hoot and flew to a top shelf.

"Hedwig, these tricks I've learned won't save me." Harry said to her.

Hedwig flew back to Harry's bed rail. Harry stroked her white feathers.

"How does this sound? Chloe…. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm a wizard. I got a broom and a wand and I can make myself disappear. What do you think?"

Harry said to Hedwig and she gave a quick shake of her feathers.

"You're right. Who do you think would get here first if I broke my vow of secrecy Voldemort or the Ministry? What difference does it make.?"

Harry paced the concrete floor of the cellar. He stopped at the bottom step and sat down. He folded his arms across his knees and buried his head in his arms. The images he fought to keep from his mind crashed into his brain. Dumbledore's grave, the bloody halls of the Hogwarts attack, Credic's blank eyes, Sirius disappearing into darkness and his mother's scream, all raced before his eyes uncontrollably. Harry pulled at his own matte of dark hair hoping the pain would make it stop. The pain was quickly replaced by rage, white hot, through his veins. He thought of Snape, Voldemort and the Death Eaters standing cowardly by as they watched his torture. His own funeral and the Ministry members watched as his coffin goes by. Their faces showed relief not sorrow. Harry saw each face in his mind. Rage filled his heart. They used him and now they are safe. Suddenly, the image of Chloe's face stopped his mind.

"Maybe there is a way, Hedwig." Harry said.

The objects on the floor suddenly returned to their shelves.

"I just need more time. The Prophecy can't be true if what it predicts no longer exists. Hedwig! I might not have to kill anybody! I might not have to die myself!"

The hours he waited for Chloe passed hopefully now. Once the neighborhood became quiet he let Hedwig out for the night. He cracked the window open a little farther so he could reenter house after the Dursley's returned. He went outside to wait for Chloe. The Dursleys didn't know the locks on his door were useless. There was no point for them to know now. Harry crept out of the house and slipped under bushes and watched the residents of Privet Drive end their day. Harry sat frozen as he watched the Dursley's car pull in to the drive. Preoccupied with themselves they took no notice of Harry in the bushes. The time melted away with a calm ease Harry had not felt for a very long time. Finally, Chloe quietly joined him.

Harry began, "I suppose you have few questions."

"I do. I'm curious and worried. More worried than curious." Chloe said.

"Try not to worry. Trust me it doesn't do much good. But before I answer your question, I want to know what you figured out so for. You don't miss much and I'.m curious."

"OK. First thing is, you don't go to a school for troubled boy."

"Right'

"You have a girl somewhere out there that cares for you but something is keeping you apart. You don't think it's going to work for some reason but you haven't told her yet."

"Right"

"You have some very good friends and they are willing to do almost anything for you. Sounds like risky things, but you don't want them to."

"Right again."

"And something really frightening could happen I just a week." Chloe paused for a moment. "and you're going away soon. You're protected here somehow and that protection will end soon. Your turn."

Harry began, "Right again. I can't stay on Privet Drive much longer. But I realized something tonight. I realized that I don't have to be what people expect me to be. For a long time now I've been told by a lot of people who I am. And I always believed them, but it's not me…..or it doesn't **have** to be me. I told you my parents died when I was a baby. It was a violent death………….They were murdered."

"And that's how you got that scar."

"Yeah"

"And that's why your friends are scared for you."

"Yeah, The man that did this to me has come back. I survived against everything. I shouldn't have lived but I did and so people led me to believe I had something special that his evil couldn't touch. That I survived for a reason."

"They think you can send him back again, out of your life and their lives forever."

"Yeah. But they don't understand it wasn't me. I know it now. My parents saved me. I just got lucky that night. That's all"

"You're sure he'll come after you."

"Very sure."

"I don't want you to go. I need to know you'll be alright."

"You can help me Chloe. I want you to do something. The day before my birthday. It's important. It could give us a little more time. Will you do it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Serverus' potions lab was no longer a dungeon. Lord Voldemort had secured for him the finest of all possible equipment and ingredients. Ingredients he scarcely dreamed of at Hogwarts, arrived to him from all over the world. Some had qualities so potent that they were not allowed around under-age wizard others so rare he thought he'd never see them in his lifetime. Yet they arrived daily from Blood Loyalists that wished to gain favor with Lord Voldemort. Serverus' skills as a potion maker had been refined through his years of teaching at Hogwarts but with the incredible options before him his skills reached a new level unmatched in the Wizarding World.

Voldemort demanded perfection. All of the members of the counsel needed to be at the best of their abilities at all times. They needed to be at the height of their alertness, with keen minds free of distraction. Severus made sure that all potions required were ready at a moments notice. Lord Voldemort himself required potions for strength and singleness of mind. His vanity required potions to restore his looks after so many years of survival as a parasitic soul. Serverus was able to brew for him finest potions know to their world and their affect was nothing short of amazing. Voldemort was stronger now than his was before the unfortunate night at the Potter's.

Serverus was overwhelmed with work and took on an apprentice. His niece. She had inherited the family's abilities for potion brewing. She had worked for year in a small shop and now was called to work beside Serverus at this most crucial time. Lada was tall and dark, but that is were the resemblance to her uncle ended. She had long dark hair and deep blue eyes, fair skin but not pale. She had a strength about her and a grace of movement as she worked about the lab. Serverus alone was allowed to brew potions for Lord Voldemort, while Lada created the stores for the counsel. Her presence in the lab calmed Serervus, who was having trouble dealing with the growing demands from Lord Voldemort. Most of their time together on the lad was spent in silence, the exacting nature of potions brewing required their full attention.

"Severus." Lord Voldemort said as he entered the lab. "I need to speak to you."

"Of course. My Lord." Severus answered and placed a vial on the counter.

They stepped out of the Lab together.

"Severus, As you know the date of Harry Potter's birth is coming quickly and I have selected the scenario on which we will act." Lord Voldemort said with his eyes still focused on Lada inside the Lab.

"Very good my Lord." Snape answered.

"Harry Potter will flee to the Dark Forest were he will try to align himself with the centaurs and unicorns there. Freinz and the others there are the most unified force against us. Harry will have no fear of betrayal with them. It is there he will plan his attack against us. You must go to the Dark Forest and prepare it for his arrival. I have already sent several freed house elves there to wait for your instruction. Their loyalty is assured. Severus, I ask you depart with haste. We don't have much time."

"Very good, My Lord." Severus replied with a bow and left to hallway to prepare for his journey, but before he left the hallway he noticed Lord Voldemort enter the Lab. Voldemort had a look in his eyes he did not recognize. Was it a look of kindness?

Snape stepped to the edge of the Dark Forest and looked toward Hogwarts Castle as the sun set behind it. The grounds had been his home for nearly his entire life. It looked as constant and beautiful as it always had. He thought of Professor McGonagal scrambling to ready the castle for the coming school year. Hogwarts would go on. The parents had confidence that Minerva McGonagal would be able to carry on the grand tradition of Hogwarts noblely. Hogwarts did not close during the first assault of Lord Voldemort, so why should it close now? Beside Harry Potter would not be returning in the fall. This fact alone reassured more parents more than anything Head Mistress McGonagal could say. There was no reason for anyone to attack the castle now because Dumbledore and Potter were gone.

The Wizarding World had created a resource that was all too easy to be persuaded to loyalty with Voldemort, House Elves. With their freedom a cozy home in a tree, they would do anything asked of them. Earlier that day, Snape plotted their dwellings and instructed them on their task. He covered the forest borders with entry charms and placed detecting devices at points throughout the area. He put spells on the Wood Trolls to be certain they remembered whose side they were on.

The forest was nearly dark as he completed the last of his tasks and took a moment for one last look at Hogwarts. The sky changed from the pale blue of sunset to the deep purple of the sky losing it's last bit of warmth before the night. Snape stepped from the forest edge to the shore of the lake. The water laid as still as dark glass on the moonless night. Above the shore of the lake stood Dumbledore's tomb. It stood luminous against the darkness. Snape approach. His cloaked figure was but a shadow in the summer night. His head bowed, he moved in silence. Close to the tomb he let out a single breath with a shudder. He extended his hand to the smooth white stone and fell to his knees.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"He kicked you out! He kicked you out? Hermione, I don't believe it." Ginny said in exasperation.

The group finally had time to gather after the hectic day of the wedding. Bill and Fluer's ceremony went on without incident. The day was bright and clear. A light breeze swept over the 50 or so guests as they watched the ceremony. Neville's flowers enveloped the happy couple with twinkling pollen right on clue and Mrs. Weasley cried. Bill and Fluer's love infected their guests and at least for this one afternoon the troubles of the world seemed far away.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat together to the side of the reception area and their thoughts turned to Harry. His absence from the group was palpable. He should be here with them. They all felt it. They had no time to speak of it till now.

"Kicked me out? Well, not exactly. Maybe sent me away quickly is a better description." Hermione said. She looked beautiful in a white linen dress. Her hair was tried up with flowers.

"What's the difference? Tell me exactly what he said." Ginny implored.

Hermione and Ron had finally gotten their dance together. Without Harry with them they grew closer than ever. Hermione planned to spend the last of the summer with the Wealseys. Hermione looked forward to preparing for another year at Hogwarts with Ron but the thought of Harry not returning to school made her wonder if anything at Hogwarts ever would feel the same.

"I already told you. He said, "He's fine. What was I doing there. I better leave and he sends his love and will see us soon." That's it." Hermione said.

"How did he look?" Ginny asked while picking at her bouquet.

"He looked fine. Maybe a little tried." Hermione said.

"I suppose. He's got a lot on his mind." Ginny said.

Ron added, "Well of course he does. In six days he's on his own. Did he look nervous? Did you ask him what he is going to do?"

"Of course I did. He didn't say anything. He seemed fine." Hermione repeated

Ginny put her head down on the table and looked across it at the last of the guests dancing. "I was crazy to think we could've had something together. He's got Voldemort and the Ministry after him, not to mention the rest of the Wizarding World waiting for him go to out and save them all. Who's Ginny Weasley compared to that."

A crowd gathered around Bill and Fluer to see them off. Ron and the group joined them in the good byes. They looked so happy as they said good bye to their friends and family. Mrs. Weasley cried again. Ron got a huge hug from Bill and a peck on the cheek from Fluer. Fluer and Bill crushed Hermione and Ron together in a group hug and told them to behave themselves. With waves and tears the couple left in the same carried that had brought the Beauxbaton girls to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament. They were to honeymoon on an island in the Mediterrian. Their vacation would be brief, personal time must be sacrificed by all in the continuing fight against the Blood Loyalists.

Neville also said he good byes. He needed to return home to his grandmother. Everyone thanked him again for the wonderful work he had done with the gardens and he apperated home.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione again collapsed at their table together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw off the last of the guests. They had just begun to relax when Mr. Weasley returned to their table with Mr. Scrimgeour from the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione I understand you visited Harry recently." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, I stopped by to see him before I came here." Hermione answered wondering why the Mr. Scrimgeour was here.

"As you can well image, the Ministry is very interested in Harry Potter's plans after he comes of age and we were hoping that maybe he'd mentioned something to you."

Mr Scrimgeour said, "And Hermione, I urge you to tell us any thing you know about Harry's plans."

"Sir, He didn't tell me anything." Hermoine said and looked to Ron for help.

"I understand your loyalty. You are his best friends but this is a security concern. We all have to think about our service to each other. These are difficult times and Harry Potter is a risk, not only to himself, but everyone around him. If you know anything." Mr. Scrimgeour pressed.

Ron stepped in and said, "Listen, Mr Scrimgeour, Harry has proved he can take care of himself. And I believe he mentioned before he has no plan to join the Ministry."

"Let me put it this way then, Harry Potter will cooperate with the Ministry whether he agrees to it or not." Mr Scrimegeours said his impatience clearly showed now.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat silent.

Mr. Weasley continued for Mr. Scrimgeour, "We all care about Harry. None of us wants to see him hurt for his own protection he should cooperate with the Ministry. Things have changed. I don't think he realizes what he's up against now. Voldemort is no longer alone. Voldemort has recovered his strength and his followers are openly against us. Harry is at great risk."

Ron answered, "Think Harry knows better than anyone what Voldemort is capable of and he knows Voldemort won't rest till he's dead."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ginny but it's true." Ron said.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Scrimgeour paused for a moment to let Ginny collect herself.

Mr. Weasley continued, "The Ministry has new information about Harry I think you should be aware of. See you after Professor Dumbledore died he left vast amounts of information."

Mr. Scrimgeour continued, "After much consolation and discussion about Dumbledore's records we have concluded that Dumbledore didn't not motitor Harry so closely for safety proposes alone. Albus thought there was a possibility Harry could become as powerful as Voldemort and also as evil"

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Harry has fought against him his entire life. He's the reason we had 13 years of peace. And know you think…."

Mr. Weasley said trying to calm her. " It's not something any of us at the Ministry expected but Albus' writing was clear. I'm sorry. We've read his concerns and we believe they are valid."

"You're wrong!" Ron added with disdain.

"Harry will be taken in the Ministry's custody the moment he comes of age." Mr Scrimgeour said.

"Dad, no." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry kids, but it's for his own safety and yours. I can not permit you to see him until his has been delivered safely to in Ministry. That all I have to say about it." Mr Weasley said in a firm voice.

"You can't keep us from seeing Harry!" Ron Said in defiance of his father.

"I can and I will. None of you are of age yet and I still run this family and I will do what ever I think best to keep you safe. All of you." He said to include Hermione.

"This is pure rubbish." Ron said more quietly this time.

Mr. Weasley came closer to them and said. "If you must know Dumbledore thought Harry had too many things in common with Tom Riddle the young Voldemort.

One of which is the fact that at the exact same age both Riddle and Harry learned how to create Patroneses, spoke Parselle tongue and have twin wands acquired on the exact same day 30 years apart. Dumbledore recorded the events of their lives meticulously. They are a parellel."

The group sat in stunned silence.

Finally Ginny spoke, "And we think he might have a horcrux too."

"Ginny, no." Hermione said.

Mr. Scrimegour said, "It's ok your doing the right thing. This is the only way to save Harry. Ginny how do you know this?"

Ginny said. "I read it in one of his notebooks. There're upstairs in his trunk."

"Thank you Ginny." Scrimgeour said reassuringly. "Any information will help us" to the others he said "And if you remember anything anything at all please tell me or Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Scrimgeour headed directly to the house.

The group was left alone. They all thought had they saved or betrayed Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry stood back from the house and admired his work. The job was complete Number 5 Privet Drive looked fresh and new look thanks to Harry's hard work. He didn't expect to feel this sense of accomplishment at his completed work. He looked at the house and knew that it wasn't just the paint he was proud of, it was the memories of the time with Chloe that flooded his mind when he looked at the house. He let out a long shuddering breath. Those days were over.

The knot in his stomach grew tighter. In just a few hours everything would change. Once the plan he laid out began there would be no turning back. There would be no time to explain to anyone why he was doing this and no possibility to change his mind but he had thought everything through a million times this summer and found no other way. He didn't see the point in thinking anymore. He only hoped his friends could forgive him someday.

The Dursleys hadn't noticed as he slowly emptied his trunks in the basement. Little by little he had managed to empty their contents to Chloe. She excepted his strange things under the promise that he would explain them to her later. She trusted Harry and tucked his books and papers away in her closet. The final item Harry needed to retrieve was his wand. The Dursleys had kept it locked away from him all summer in a small safe they kept I there bedroom. The locks were no longer a barrier to him now. While Aunt Petunia was on the phone, Harry quietly went upstairs into the Dursleys bedroom. The safe opened quickly and Harry held his wand for the first time all summer. He gave the wand a quick flick and lit the candles on Aunt Petunia's dressing table. All he had to do now was wait for Dudley and Uncle Vernon return home.

The Durleys treated Harry as if he was already gone. Aunt Petunia was fixing the dinners and didn't bother assigning Harry to household tasks. He was only required to finish the painting and stay out of sight when he wasn't busy. The calendar marking the days till he left had the 27th circled with big red letters on it saying "He's Gone at midnight!". Harry waited in his cellar. He wrote a note to Hagrid asking him to look after Hedwig until he could come for her. Like all his letters this summer he didn't offer any details. Hedwig didn't appreciate being awakened so early in the evening. She hooted and nipped at him and flew over to have a drink of water. She drank slowly, like she knew she was being sent away.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. You'll like being back at Hogwarts. With your friends in the owlery. They have the best mice there." Harry said stroking her.

Harry tied the note to her leg and used his wand to open the cellar window.

He said, "I'll miss you." And released her into the dusk sky.

She was quickly out of sight, behind the rows of identical houses. He felt like all his childhood days were flying off with her. The times when he worried about Quiddich, classroom marks and attending dances were fading into the distance on the wings of snow white owl. Harry collapsed on his bed. He ached to talk to his friends but he couldn't. He knew what he was about to do would put him out of touch with them for a very long time. Through all their years at Hogwarts they had always worked as a team. Now if all went as planned it would be impossible for them to help him. Harry straightened himself up from the bed and brushed some tears from his eyes. He started to pace the cellar floor with nervous energy.

Finally, he heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley pull up in the car. He listened will the family upstairs ate. When they are nearly finished he tucked his wand in his pocket and went upstairs.

Harry hurried outside without exchanging a word with the Dursleys. He stacked some empty paint can next to the shed in the back of the home. With everything straightened away Harry return to the ladder. He picked it up from under the windowsill. He pulled it up level with the windows. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. His hands sweat so badly he could barely hold the ladder still. Then with the ladder in just the right position, he let it fall. It crashed through the kitchen window. Then he let the back over the ladder fall back onto Aunt Petunia's prize winning lavender roses. The few that remained Harry crushed with his feet.

The effect was immediate. Aunt Petunia screamed. Uncle Vernon yelled his name. Dudley raced out of the kitchen, like a firefighter answering the bell, eager to witness the events unfold. Harry stood his ground in the roses and waited for the Dursleys to come down on him. He didn't have to wait long. Dudley stopped short of him so Uncle Vernon reached him first. Uncle Vernon knocked his from the roses into the side of the house. Aunt Petunia fell to her knees and screamed to the sight of her dead roses. Uncle Vernon ripped Harry up from the ground.

He shouted in Harry's faces, "What do you think you're doing boy?"

Harry braced for a blow but it was halted by a scream from Aunt Petunia.

"Vernon! Ruined! He's ruined them all!" Aunt Petunia shrieked was she held up the broken stems.

"See what you've done." Uncle Vernon said and gave him a shove toward Aunt Petunia.

She recoiled with the flowers in her hand and racked Harry across the shoulder with the bunch. Harry felt the thorns rip open his flesh. He was not certain of the sound he made but he heard Dudley yell as if he felt the pain as well. They all stopped for a moment and watched Harry as he recovered from the blow. Harry slowly turned from them and grabbed the end of the ladder. He gave the ladder a violent shove further into the kitchen.

"Fuck this house and fuck you." He shouted into Aunt Petunia's face.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground again. His face throbbed and his teeth felt lose.

Dudley stood over him with a clenched hand. Harry rolled to his knees and saw Chloe's eyes tearing from the other side of the hedgerow. He reached for his pocket and took out his wand. He stretched it toward her through the bushes. He felt the wand slide from his had.

Harry sprang back to his feet and yelled, "Ha, you muggles. That's what you get for treating me like some damned house elf all these years!"

The Dursleys stepped back from him in fear until they noticed what he waved at them wasn't a wand but a stick.

"Dad it's just a stick." Dudley shouted and knocked it out of his hand.

Harry heard the police sirens and took a deep breath and went after Dudley. The police arrived and pulled a wild eyed Harry off Dudley. The Dursleys ran to comfort Dudley.

They spoke to the police in franticly. Each completely the other breathy sentence.

"He went……crazy. He wrecked our……….house. Our windoow! He attacked us……….my wife…….my boy!"

The police still held Harry to the ground will a billy club across the back of his neck.

The police asked calmly. "Do you know him?"

"Yes" Uncle Vernon replied, "he's our nephew."

"What's his name?"

"Harry"

The Police officer continued slowly to Harry now. "OK Harry I'm going to let you up now. I want you to get up slowly to your knees and put our hands behind our head. Do you understand?"

Harry made a muffled sound and did as he was told. The police officer noticed his bleeding shoulder and growing welt on his chin.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" He asked again in a calming tone.

"I'm alright"

Uncle Vernon started, "I want this menace out of my house. What a waste he is. We tried to make him into something but look what happened. We took him in as an orphan gave him everything. For what? He'll throw away his life just like his parents. For nothin!1"

Without warning Harry was up off his knees and lunged toward Uncle Vernon.

"You bastard, They didn't die for nothing!" Harry yelled.

But before he could reach Uncle Vernon he was brought down again but this time he ended up handcuffed. That was all he needed to do. They would be certain to him away now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The world of the Blood Loyalist had moved from the shadows into the light. They created their own great hall. Its splendor rivaled any in the Wizarding World. Buttresses gilded in gold framed the oval shaped room. Two tiers of benches encircled the room. The rear bench was step above the front row. The seats were made of highly polished wood. The floor was covered in a dark red carpet. The center of the carpet carried a crest of the Blood Loyalists. It was two swords perpendicular to each other to from an L and a serpent coiled around them to create a B. At the top on the oval were three seats of honor. The room had an air of power in red, black and gold. Torches that burned red flame lit the space.

Voldemort's counsel was the first to enter the room. Fortified in their position the counsel no longer need to wear hooded cloaks. The counsel filed into the room and took their places on the inner row of benches. They wore long, black, capes trimmed in gold with dark red collars. Voldemort's vanity would not allow his followers to dress in 14-year-old cloaks pulled from mothballs. The Death Eaters entered wearing a simpler cloak of red and black. They filed into the outer ring of benches.

Voldemort entered the hall and all the members rose. He wore the most stunning cape. A tall fur collar rose from the back of his neck almost to the top of his head. Down the back of his cape was intricate black beading. The fur around the collar came together in front and continued to the floor. Snape's simple, black, cloak looked like a pale shadow as he followed behind Voldemort. Voldemort walked to his seat. He motioned for the assembly to be seated.

Voldemort addressed the assembly, "My esteemed counsel, my fellowship of Death Eater and friends. I have gathered you together today to apprize you of the progress of the Blood Loyalists. I am pleased to inform you that our progress in all areas has been dramatic. The Ministry without the leadership and advice of Albus Dumbledore is weak and indecisive. We have full taken advantage of this time and our ranks grow daily."

Lord Voldemort paused for applause.

"Through our campaign of re-education many in the Wizarding World now see the value of our cause. They understand that the ministries open policies will lead to the exposure and destruction of our world. They allow the continuing incursion of muggles and half-bloods into our world. Soon everyone will see that the Blood Loyalists are not a threat to our world but it's protectors."

Voldemort stopped for applause again.

"In the past, my passion for this cause has led me to use intimidation and fear to spread the message, but no more. We need only spread the truth and the truth clearly reveals that the path of the ministry will lead to their destruction.

"Do we want to return to the days when wizards were treated like court jesters to Muggle Kings?"

The assembly responded, "NO!"

"Do we want to return to the days where we were persuaded for our powers of divination?"

"NO!"

"Do we want to return to the days when witches were tortured and killed for their natural gifts?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Never again will we be servants to the muggle world and now, my friends, I ask that you witness my consecration and total commitment to our cause."

Lord Voldemort waved his wand and the rear doors of the hall opened. In walked Draco Malfoy carrying a golden tray. On the tray were four objects. Draco came forward through the hall, kneeled and placed the tray at Voldemort's feet.

Lord Voldemort continued, "Before me are four pieces of my soul. The four horcruxes I created to guarantee my immortality. Now their existence is an indication of possible defeat. Defeat is no longer an option. You, my friends, you will witness the return of the whole and fully realized Lord Voldemort. I will lead you into the future through wisdom not fear."

Malfoy backed away from the tray. Voldemort waved his wand over the tray. Four beams of light came out of the objects on the tray. They converge over the tray in a blinding white orb and that jettisoned into Voldemort's chest. Lord Voldemort stood still for a moment taking long, deep breaths and then raised his head to the assembly with a smile.

The assembly began to chant, "Long live Voldemort. Loyalty to Blood, Long live Voldemort, Loyalty to Blood."

Slowly the chant faded and Voldemort dismissed the group. He sat down in his seat and received the admiration and devotion of his followers as they left the hall. Voldemort noticed Lada was at her uncle's side. He noticed her intense beauty.

Voldemort spoke to her, "Lada could you remain for a moment?"

Lada looked to her uncle and replied, "Of course."

Severus swept out of the hall.

Voldemort motioned for Lada to sit in the seat next to him.

"Lada I'd like to show you something."

With a wave of his wand the emblem in the middle of the carpet transformed into an image of the Blood Loyalists building.

"At this time we only have this one building secured but I would like to show you the world as it soon will be."

The image moved back from the building. She saw the destruction of the Ministry and thousands of people wearing the emblem of the Blood Loyalists. She saw an ordered world from muggle to wizard, content in their places. All willingly doing his bidding. Then for a moment she saw a boy fall to the floor of this very room. He was cowering and screaming and the image was gone.

Lada asked. "Who was that?"

Voldemort's eyes glowed with hate, but his speech was measured and calm. "No one who will be of consequence very much longer.""

"That was Harry Potter, wasn't it?" Lada pressed.

"Yes" his voice hissed

"My uncle told me, you might announce your plan for him tonight." Lada said softly.

"Potter, Is not the assembly's concern. He is mine. Mine alone." Voldemort continued to her calmly "In the past when I faced him, I did so with a weak and splinted heart. That has changed now. I will face him again soon and he can not possibly prevail against me. This advantage he had is gone. Lada do see this empty chair beside me?"

"Yes" She answered quietly.

"Soon I hope to fill it with a person who can fill my heart and mend my splintered soul." Voldemort stopped and looked directly into Lada's blue eyes.

Lada put her hand to her heart and pulled back. Voldemort put his hand on hers and disappeared from the room. Lada was left alone. She stared at the crest on the floor her mind still viewed the tortured Harry Potter on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The news of Harry's arrest rocked the Wizarding World. Ron Hermione and Ginny huddled around the Daily Prophet headline "Potter Arrested by Muggle Police! _Guardian's family home ransacked; family members attacked" _The three read and reread the article in disbelief. They read the details of the night Harry was arrested. The article ending with the usual questions about Harry's character and trustworthiness.

"Listen to this," Ginny said to Hermione and Ron, "Has Harry Potter finally snapped? Is Harry headed for a life as a hardened criminal? Is he the chosen one or the fallen one? All we can do is wait and see."

"It's rubbish, a fat lot of rubbish." Ron said casting the Prophet across the room.

Hermione said, "We've got to do something. We've got to help him."

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen looking haggard and tried and said. "I'm afraid you can't."

Ron asked, "Why not. He's come to help us often enough, why can't we just go get him"

Mr. Weasley continued, " It's impossible. The rules on this are absolute. Wizards can not interfere with muggle law and in turn muggles can not interfere in wizard law."

"I don't understand. I've never read about this." Hermione said.

"These laws have been set centuries ago. It's a barrier. Most wizards are unaware they even exist. Charms, jinxes, curses and even death awaits anyone who tries to cross it. They protect the sovereignty of the two worlds. They are continually renewed and fortified. No one and I mean no one dare cross them. Now that Harry is in the custody of the muggles there is nothing we can do. No one from the Wizarding World can touch him now."

Ginny asked, "Not even Voldemort?"

Mr.Weasley answered, " Not even Voldemort."

"Why don't more people know about this?" Hermione asked.

"We most to the time the line is never crossed. Wizards take for their own legal issues and muggles the same. Harry, because he lives in both worlds he is subject to both laws, as are you Hermione, but the muggles that are allowed access to our world are carefully screened and rarely cause trouble. I think it's just assumed people will follow the laws and accept the consequences if they break them wherever they live. There's no reason to discuss it, I suppose."

"Poor, Harry." Ginny said.

The three went outside to walk for a moment to clear their heads. They were soon driven back inside by a crowd of reporters waiting at the edge of the property.

"Do you think Harry is dangerous?"

"As his best friends, how do you feel about Harry going rouge?"

"Do you still trust him?"

"Do you still believe he's the chosen one?"

"No Comment! No! Comment!" The three shouted as they were ushered back into the house by Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the group and said with a rising voice. "Now I suggest you get off our property or your tongues will be so swollen you won't be able to ask those stupid questions for weeks!"

The group settled back into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley told them the reports were gone. Ginny poured Ron and Hermione some tea.

She quietly said, "At least we know he's safe."

Ron said, "Yeah, safe in jail."

The three sat for a moment and stirred their tea.

Hermione broke the silence, "Do you know what this means?"

Ron said, "Yeah Harry's on his own."

Hermione continued, "No. It means that he trusts the muggle laws to protect him more than the ministry. I think his actions at the Dursleys were deliberate."

Ron said, " You're telling me that Harry wanted to get himself thrown in jail."

"I think it's possible." Hermione said.

Ginny raised her teacup. "Well, Happy Birthday Harry, where ever you are."

"Happy Birthday, Harry" they said together with a clink of their teacups.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

When Harry came into the room, he saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the far side talking to his counselor, Mr. Volkman. They were in the day room of the Ashford House for Youth. The same room where had received his many visits from Chloe. The room was divided into conversation areas, where visitors could sit together with residents and chat. The room was brightly colored with yellow, orange, beige and light green to lift the spirits of the residents. Professor McGonagall and Mr. Volkman sat near some French doors that lead out to a small courtyard where they had a basketball hoop.

Professor McGonagall looked suprisingly normal in her brown skirt and black raincoat, though her outfit seemed to darken the bright room. They were engaged in conversation and didn't notice Harry as he slid behind one of the over stuffed sofas.

The authority decided to place Harry in Ashford House because it was a home for boys with no criminal records. Most of its residents were here because for some reason they could no longer stay in their own homes. Some were here because they had been abused, others because the parents were arrested for drugs, others, like Harry, where here because of disputes at home. The police noticed Harry's injuries and decided he had received the worst of the assault and brought him here.

"Ah, Harry, please join us!" Mr. Volkman called to him across the room. "I was just tell your Professor here, how well you've been doing."

"Thank you, Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Hello, Harry." Professor McGonagall said.

Mr. Volkman continued, " We've discussed your session here and agree your ready to go back to school."

The name of Harry's school carried with it a recognition charm. When muggles heard the name St. Brutus' it sounded vaguely familiar. They were never certain but somehow they heard the name before. Mr. Volkman thought he knew a teacher that worked there but he couldn't remember the name. He heard good things about the school but he couldn't remember who told him this. Harry's records look perfectly normal but if anyone tried to find the school, there would be nothing with the exact address.

Mr Volkman went on, "Professor, I feel Harry's three weeks here were very beneficial. We think the incident at the Dursleys was isolated. Harry, your guardians have agreed to release you directly into the custody of your Head Mistress. Sorry, no more basketball in the morning, it's back to work for you."

Mr. Volkman and Harry smiled.

"Anyway, I wish you the best of luck at school this year and remember we're here 24 hours a day, you can call anytime we're always here to help."

"Thank you" Harry said.

Mr. Volkman gave Harry a quick hug and a playful shot in the arm with his fist.

"Keep in touch, Harry."

They said their good-byes and left the house. As soon as they were out of sight of the house three burly Aurors joined them. Harry did not recognize them. For the first time Harry was out on his own without protection from Dumbledore, his Aunt or the muggles. This fact was not lost on Professor McGonagall who quickened her pace.

Professor McGonagall spoke as they walked. "We don't have much time so I must speak quickly. Harry, we're taking you to a single use portkey. The Ministry has placed them though out London to help wizards escape a dangerous situation. The muggles were very forgiving of your actions at the Dursleys but I'm sure you must suspect that many in our world don't feel the same way."

Harry felt as he hurried along between his bodyguards that he had traded one type of confinement for another.

Harry answered. "I'm not surprised."

The "Daily Prophet has been printing attacks on you all summer. They went crazy when they found out about your arrest. I must be frank with you Harry, there are many that think you're going to join Voldemort as soon as you can."

"What?" Harry said catching his breath.

"I thought you should hear it from me first. I'm sure Hermione has all the articles. The portkey we're taking will take us the Weasleys house. Ron, Hermione and Ginny have taken a few days off school to meet you."

Harry was relieved that they were going to the Weasleys but it felt strange that they had started school without him. The group continued to rush through the streets of London. Harry got distracted by the thought of his friends and slowed his pace. He was prodded in the back by one of the Aurors.

Professor McGonagall continued. "Keep up, Harry. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you can't return to Hogwarts. The condition on which Hogwarts was reopened was that you never return to school there again. It's the only way the directors would allow the school to open. I'm sorry. It's a security issue."

"I wasn't planning on going back anyway." Harry said as the group turned into a park.

"I realize that I'm not your head mistress anymore but I strongly advise you to report to the Ministry as soon as possible."

"I'll try" Harry said.

The group headed directly toward a heavily thicketed area the park.

"Harry, I believe they have your best interest at heart."

"Do they really?" Harry said as they stopped for a moment. The Aurors started to clear some of the bushes in front of them.

"Potter, you must realize that everything you do is closely watched. Any sign of dark magic, or even the hint you're isolating yourself from them and they'll come down on you."

McGonagall bent down and entered the cleared part of the thicket. Ahead, Harry saw a rusted swing set with 5 swings. The lost playground was covered with vines and brush. The Aurors went to work clearing the swings.

"Mr. Volkman said you had a visitor nearly everyday. Who is she?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Nobody! A friend just a friend. Does the Ministry have to approve who I talk to now?" Harry said his angry rose.

"Well as a matter of fact, everyone you talk to will be of interest to the Ministry. I'm trying to help you."

"Well, leave her out of this." Harry said curtly.

"We're ready." One of the Aurors said

The Aurors took a seat in the swings. The huge, muscled men looked ridiculous wedged between the chains that held them up. Professor McGonagall took her seat as the rust creaked and sprinkled down on them from above.

Professor McGonagall instructed him. "Come on Potter sit down. Ok everybody. Swing."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

The swing set, with all aboard, landed safely on the Weasley's lawn then disappeared as soon as they got off. Harry was overjoyed to be back in a familiar place. He walked directly to the strangely skewed looking house. The lawn looked beautiful with all the flowers in it. His joy was quickly stifled by the looks he saw on the faces of his approaching friends. Their faces betrayed their hesitation. They walked close together, almost shoulder to shoulder. Maybe they hesitated because of the three large bodyguards that came jogging up behind him. Harry hoped that was the reason.

Hermione was the first to break from the group. She hurried forward and gave Harry a huge hug. Ginny followed shortly after.

Hermione said, "It's so good to see you, Harry."

And Ginny, "Welcome back"

Then Ron, "Hey, Harry, How are you?"

Harry said, "I'm good, I'm ok."

They said their good-byes to Head Mistress McGonagall. She reminded them to return to school as quickly as possible. Harry was disappointed to find three more Aurors stationed inside the house and intruder detection devises everywhere. The all looked like they were in inventions of his former professor Moody.

Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry as warmly as ever. Harry was grateful that her conversation turned quickly to the accounts of Bill and Fluer's wedding. She pushed food and pictures in front of him as soon as he sat down. Harry paged slowly through the images of the happy couple and their guests. He dreaded the time when his friends would start to interrogate him about his last night at the Dursley and what happened when he was in custody. Harry poured over every picture and asked a lot of questions about the day. Mrs. Wealsey was delighted to explain every detail but she looked hurt when she took back Harry's plates, with the food barley touched. For the first time he arrived at the Weasley house and he wasn't starving. They had plenty of food at Ashford House and Harry liked it.

Finally, his friends could hold back their questions no longer. They asked him about his last night at the Dursley's. Ron understood why he was so angry but he didn't understand why that night. What set him off? Harry couldn't offer an explanation that satisfied them. They asked him about Ashford House. They assumed he hated it there. They were surprised to hear he didn't. He tried to explain how they helped him with his anger and grief but his friends assumed Harry could never relate to muggle problems. How could muggle counselors understand the problems he faced? Harry tried again to explain that feelings are feelings in any world and his counselors seemed to really understand. Again his friends brushed off his explanations. Harry grew frustrated and gave them short and evasive answers.

"You can believe what you want to believe, alright." Harry ended his explanations.

Over dinner their talk turned to school. Hermione detailed her demanding schedule. Ron complained about his duties as prefect. Ginny chatted about her friends and the new Quiddich season. Harry felt like it was light years ago that he worried about marks in class, Quiddich and rows with classmates. Harry tried desperately to listen to their stories about school and be interested but he felt and invisible chasm had grown between them. He wanted to shake them and scream at them, 'Don't you understand anything! I could be dead in just a few days and all you care about is Quiddich and homework!'' but he couldn't. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he brought a false smile to his face.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ginny said.

"Ron, Hermione could you excuse us?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione left them alone.

Harry began, "Ginny I've thought a lot about you last summer and….well I…..don't think we should be ……..together anymore."

"Oh?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, uhmm, last year at school. I was under a lot of stress you were always there for me and uhmm…I think that, you've always been so popular and I've always had some problems in that area."

"Some problems?"

"OK, a lot of problems in that area. I think I wanted to be with you because I thought some of it might rub off on me. And now that I'm not going back to school and you still have three more years, I don't think it's right for you to feel attached to me. I hope you understand."

Ginny said softly, "It's ok."

Harry with surprise, "Really? It's ok."

Ginny continued now, "I've been thinking about us a lot this summer too. And I had a thing for you, but face it, you're my brother's best friend, my dorky brother's best friend. And the school thing. You know how Professor McGonagall likes her dances and now that she's in charge, she wants to have loads of dances. And…."

"And you have an eye one someone already." Harry inquired.

"Maybe, well yes. Timothy Botts from Hufflepuff. The first dance is just a month away." Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry were holding hands across the table when Arthur Weasley and a host of other from the Ministry of Magic came in the door. Ginny and Harry quickly separated.

"Harry, good to see you back with us. How are you? You remember Mr. Scimgeour, Mr. Figg, Mr. Shacklebolt , and the others from the Ministry security counsel."

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered his heart raced.

Mr. Weasley looked drawn under stress and spoke to Harry with a distant authority, not the fatherly way he had in the past. "Harry as you may have guessed the Ministry is extremely interested in your plans now that you're not returning to Hogwarts. As I'm sure you've noticed they've gone to great lengths to secure this house for your visit but this is only a temporary. The Ministry can't spare these people for long."

"I understand." Harry said and noticed that Ron and Hermione were back in the room.

"The Ministry feels it's a priority that you join them as soon as possible. The best chance we have against Voldemort is with you and the Ministry working together." Arthur said.

"I don't trust the ministry." Harry answered directly and the member whispered to each other. "Who says I can't make it on my own."

"That's a chance we can't take with you Harry." Mr. Weasley answered firmly. "Can you imagine the outcry is something happened to you and we had no one there to protect you? A lot of people still believe you're the chosen one. That you are the one with the power to stop Voldemort again."

Harry said under his breath, "They'll be surprised."

"What did you say?"

"They do?" Harry said.

Hermione said, "You give a lot of people hope."

Mr. Scrimegour stepped to the front of the group and said, "You know we can take you in by force but nobody here wants to do that. Do we have your cooperation?"

Harry thought for a moment about the Dark Forest. He had friends there, the centaurs. They had the power to protect him. They don't want to use him. He looked at the people from the Ministry and couldn't see a single one that wouldn't sacrifice him to Voldemort to save themselves. Even Mr. Weasley because he had a family to think about.

"Can I have till the morning?"Harry asked

"Of course" Mr. Scrmegour answered.

The group left. Harry put his head on the table and clasped his hands over it. His friends came near to comfort him.

Hermione said. "Harry, You did the right thing. You have to cooperate with them. Their here to help you and so are we."

Ron said, "Yeah, whatever the Ministry wants you to do for them remember we're there for you, like always right Harry?"

Harry raised his head and looked them in the eye and said, "Don't you understand? Everything we did before was playing stupid games compared to now. Dumbledore was there to protect us. DUMBLEDORE WAS THERE! And now he's dead. And I'm not going to anymore funerals, not YOURS, or YOURS, or YOURS!"

Harry pointed his finger in the face on each of them and left the room running upstairs. The rest of the evening pasted in a quiet tension. Harry heard muffled discussion below but he was too exhausted to try to listen in. He lay in bed and tried to quiet his mind. The Weasleys came in one by one and said good night and to see if he was ok. He said he was fine. The house went quiet but Harry didn't sleep. In the small hours of the night Harry pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"Thank you Jake." Harry whispered to the boy who gave him the phone at Ashford House.

Harry thought it was funny how Wizards could over look common muggle devices. He opened it and saw Chloe's number and smiled. He slipped silently from his bed and went to a window he had left open. He climbed out on the porch roof.

Chloe answered brightly. "Hi Harry, How are you?"

"Good." Harry said "Sorry, I have to be quiet."

"That's ok." Chloe said.

"Did you see her?"

Chloe spoke in a clear voice, "I did, Harry she seems nice. REAL Nice."

Harry said, "I'm glad to hear it."

"We spoke for a long time. She's worried about you. They both are. But you don't need to worry. They're going to take care of you. You know I can spot good people right off."

"I know" Harry said wished he could climb into the phone. "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course, What do you think? I could do it in me sleep. SHHHHEEEESHH."

Harry smiled again.

Chloe continued, "Oh by the way, my parents say thank you."

"Tell them they're very welcome." Harry said. Well, wait for her call. I'll probably be seeing you in a couple days. Don't worry everything is set."

"Oh, I'm not." Chloe said brightly.

"I should go." Harry said.

"I could talk all night."

"I know, but I'll see you soon."

"OK, see ya Harry."

Harry closed the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Harry awoke to a crystal fall day. They let him sleep in. After speaking to Chloe Harry fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. Harry got out of bed and pulled some of his clothes from the trunk he had left with the Weasleys. He came across his old school robe and held it to his nose. He breathed in. For a moment he was back in his room at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ron from the hall.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Moms got breakfast for you." Ron said

"OK. I'll be down in a minute." Harry answered.

At breakfast Harry noticed that only the three large Aurors remained with him. Ginny and Hermione sounded anxious to get back to school. Hermione was missing a test in Advanced Potions. She said the new teacher was just as demanding as Professor Snape was. He didn't intimidate his classes, but he had a demanding schedule for completing the formulas. He also insisted every formula was to be sampled by its creator. Hermione imitated the professor's voice 'Every potion is meant to be taken, so you must take them.' The students found out first hand if they made a mistake. Neville had hair that changed color every four hours due to a disguise potion gone wrong. Misty Sandlewood spent 3 days carrying a blanket around school when an anti-aging potion went too far.

Ron was the only one who seemed less anxious to be back at school.

Ron said, "What do you think they'll teach you first. I wondered what Auror training is like?"

"The ministry never promised to make me an Auror." Harry said and picked at his food again.

"But everyone at Hogwarts just assumed that's what you'll do. You know. What else." Ron insisted.

"Maybe, I don't know."

Harry tried to eat but the knot in his stomach kept him from it. Mrs. Weasley cleared his plate again with a sad look.

Mr. Weasley sat down with him and said, "Ok Harry, Here's what we need to do. Since the security at the Ministry won't allow entrance by portkey, we'll have to travel the old fashioned way; by tube. They feel it's the safest."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

"In case of any trouble a single use portkey has already been placed in the car where we'll be traveling. It's a wad of gum under the seat directly opposite the third car's door. I know it's a little gross but we wanted to be sure no one would touch it. The Aurors will make sure we get a seat there. Do you understand?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir."

"Harry, we're on a bit of a schedule so if you don't mind"

Harry thought this good-bye to his friends would be different, but they parted with the same good-bye as any other ending of a school. They gave him the usual 'good lucks and 'Keep in touch and See yas'. They left the Weasley's home and headed on foot to the nearest underground station. Mr. Weasley noticed Harry wiped his eyes as they walked.

Mr. Weasley tried to comfort him, "Harry, don't worry, You'll be alright. The Ministry calculated there's only a 5 chance Voldemort would attack you alone and in the open like this."

"It's ok. I know. The next time he takes me down, it's going to be public." Harry said stoically.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. They came to a familiar phone booth. Harry had entered here before for a previous trial. The Lobby of the Ministry had changed. It was a wide-open space, with polished stone walls. Messages of unity were etched above them. Their footsteps echoed as they approached the desk. Their names appeared on a board behind the people seated at the desk. Their identities checked before they even reached the guards.

The first guard spoke. "Your wands please."

Mr. Weasley repeated. "Harry, your wand."

"I don't have it."Harry said flatly.

"Harry, don't kid around. Give them your wand."

"I said, I don't have it."

In a moment Harry's hands were spread against the desk. The Aurors searched him for his wand.

"He doesn't have one." The Auror said.

"Harry, where is it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Someplace safe."

The guards let them into the building.

"Harry, I'm telling you this as a friend but you have to understand. The Ministry expects your absolute cooperation. Any sign your holding back will look very bad so please tell me. Where is your wand?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry, sir but I won't say."

"Well, I'm sorry too, Harry."

The Ministry wasted no time in letting the word out that Harry Potter had joined them. They held a press conference to reassure the people, that now that Harry had joined them, Voldemort would soon fall. Harry was not allowed to speak. Ministry Officials answered all questions. Harry posed stone-faced for the photos.

After the press conference Harry was hustled to an office buried deep in the Ministry's records department. It had one narrow window equipped with multiple security devices. The walls were covered with a dark wood paneling. The office was furnished with a large wooden desk and worn leather couch.

Mr. Larkspur from the Ministry's information center escorted him when they arrived at the office he said, "Harry, we've left you Professor Snape's notes and books from Hogwarts. We'd like you to look at them again to see if you can find any information in them that the Ministry might find important."

"Ok." Harry said.

They left him alone. Harry saw through the large windows in front of the office, that the two Aurors remained posted outside his door. The office looked out onto an open work area filled with people busy at their desks. Harry opened the first book on the desk and found Professor Snape's lesson plans for remedial potions. Harry knew the Ministry wouldn't trust him but he didn't think they would start him out on such a meaningless task. Harry sat down and paged through the books without reading a word. Harry grew tried of the parade of workers slowing their pace as they passed he office to stare in. Harry tried to close his blinds but the Aurors told him he couldn't.

The day wore on and Harry started to pace and page through the books at the same time. He noticed the workers beginning to leave for home. The hours of isolation had racked his nerves raw. Not a single worker missed the chance to look in at Harry before they went home. Frustrated Harry threw down a book on the desk. The two women at the window backed away and shook their hands. He felt like a fox in the hours before the hunt, not knowing the hour he'll be turned out, but waiting just the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Harry didn't have to wait long for his betrayal. Harry dozed off with his head on the desk. He awoke with a start. He noticed the guards outside his door were gone. Suddenly, an intense white light came through the office window. Harry was blinded. Harry rose from the desk to scramble away, but he was hit with a stunning curse and fell helplessly to the floor. A black hood was pulled over his head. Harry heard shuffling and glass breaking in the room. Then felt his body lifted from the floor. Someone directed him through the narrow window. It was a tight fit. He felt the cold air and started to fall to the ground. The next thing he knew he made contact with the carpet in the Blood Loyalist's Hall.

The hood was ripped from Harry's head and suddenly he could move again. Harry's limbs didn't respond normally. He moved unsteadily to his knees. Harry looked around at the opulent room. He saw the Death Eaters surrounded him. They silently stared down at him, dressed in their long black robes. An empty chair in front of him waited for Voldemort. He could not see Snape.

Harry heard the doors of the Chamber open behind him. Harry didn't need to turn around to see who entered. By the look on the Death Eater's faces he knew it was Voldemort. Harry felt a cold hand slip onto his shoulder. There was no escape.

Voldemort begins, "I welcome once again my counsel. Tonight we are gathered to witness history. But I suspect that many of you here tonight, may have thought that you would witness the torture and death of this young man."

Voldemort released Harry's shoulder roughly and walked slowly to his chair.

"I'm afraid you will be disappointed. A true leader would not stoop to such barbarism. Though I must say it is tempting for all the trouble he has caused me. Crusio!"

Voldemort causally applied his curse with his back still to Harry. Harry again felt the bone shattering pain of the Crusiatisc Curse. But as quickly as it began it stopped. Harry heard the Death Eaters laugh as he struggled to his knees. Harry was frustrated by his weakness and didn't trust himself to stand. He remained on the floor below them.

"No my friends, today is the first day of the new wizard order. It is the dawn of a new society. A society with rules, laws, crimes and punishments.

Harry, finally saw Snape at Voldemort's side.

"Harry Potter is before us as the first to be tried under our new order. Our rules have been carefully drawn by you my counsel and we are bound to follow them. The world without order will fall."

"Hear, Hear" The counsel chanted on agreement.

"Let the trail of Harry Potter begin. Harry Potter you are accused of acts of treason against the Blood Loyalist. How do you plead?"

"Guilty" Harry answered and a murmur from the counsel rose.

'Harry Potter you are accused of subversion and the recruitment of others against the Blood Loyalists. How do you plead?"

"Guilty" Again Harry answered in a strong voice.

"Harry Potter you are accused of the attempted assignation of the Leader of the Blood Loyalists, myself, Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?"

"Innocent!" Harry said and rose to his feet.

The group clambered around him. Harry stood his ground and looked Voldemort directly in the eye.

"Innocent?" Voldemort repeated, "Do you wish to respond to this charge in your own defense."

"I do, sir. Harry said as he noticed Lada and Chloe enter the hall through a side door.

Voldemort said, "You may proceed."

"My attempted assassination of you was done in self-defense. Under the rule of law self-defense is not a crime. I only tried to kill you because you tried to kill me. Our minds have been poisoned against each other." Harry paused.

Once again the hall was filled with whispers.

"Since the death of Albus Dumbledore I've been able to think more clearly. I can see the truth. Our lives are a parallel. Dumbledore never trusted me just as he never trusted you. Dumbledore watched me just as he watched you. He recognized our greatness. He reminded me many times of how similar I am to you. But he led me to believe I was different than you because I understood love. I had loyal friends and loving parents. I was good and worth protecting and you were bad and needed to be destroyed. But during my very first year at Hogwarts I had to face you alone. Wasn't I worth protecting than and all the other times we faced each other? It was part of Dumbledore's plan to keep us pitted against each other. It didn't matter to Dumbledore who died, as long as one of us did."

Harry stopped and watched Chloe and Lada move closer to Voldemort. The silence was thick in the hall as the group took in what Harry said.

"The prophecy was created by Dumbledore. He put it in Trelawny's head. We all know she could never conjure such a thing on her own. It was just another clever devise to keep us at war. Dumbledore saw we are two halves of the same whole. Dumbledore saw that together our powers would be unstoppable. Dumbledore feared the day we would join together because he knew that after that day he could do nothing against us. His fears have been realized. I offer my skills to you."

Harry dropped to his knees before Voldemort. The Hall erupts in loud chatter. Voldemort looked down on Harry feeling the lust of absolute power.

Voldemort raised his arms to silence his counsel.

He speaks, " Harry Potter has humbled himself before this counsel. Harry Potter has denounced his mentor Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter has offered himself to me as a Death Eater. My counsel, I must confess to you this does not come to me as a complete surprise. Sources told me the Harry Potter would betray Dumbledore in the end. Harry Potter fully understands that to be marked a Death Eater is reversible and that betrayal to the Blood Loyalist is punished by death. What say you to Harry Potter Death Eater?"

The counsel responds with the chant, "Aye, Aye Aye"

"The counsel deems that you should become a Death Eater. You understand in doing so you are bound to my service for life."

"I understand, My Lord." Harry said and offered him his arm.

Voldemort stepped forward to place the brand of the dark mark on Harry's arm. Voldemort raised his wand and a green grey smoked filed the air above them. Voldemort slowly placed his wand on Harry's arm. Harry's flesh was seared. Voldemort pulled back his wand and saw the Dark Mark did not appear. Near the front for the hall Snape held back Chloe from approaching. Voldemort tried again. This time Harry could not hold back his cry of pain.

Chloe steps forward with Harry's wand and yells, "Ververda."

A golden white light blasts from Harry's wand and covered Voldemort. Voldemort dropped Harry's arm. Again it was unmarked. Voldemort's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Voldemort gasped, "You're a muggle. You have no powers. You filth."

Voldemort staggered back from Harry and saw Snape holding his wand out against him.

Voldemort uttered, "Severus you've been against me all the time!"

Voldemort looked at Chloe, "Muggle! With a simple truth curse. You fools.

Lada. My love, My Heart a Muggle too."

Snape addressed the counsel, "Voldemort, has asked a muggle to become a Death Eater. He has fallen in love with a Muggle. This is high treason by his own laws he must die."

Voldemort looked at his counsel and saw fear, hate and betrayal on their faces. He saw a helpless muggle boy gasp his arm in pain. He felt his heart turn to cold porcelain glass in his body. The world he had built was a lie. Voldemort dropped to his knees. With one last quiet breath the most feared wizard of all time was dead.

Snape addressed the counsel again. "Members of the counsel I want you to put down your wands. Voldemort is gone. The world he created is gone. There is nothing to fight for. There never was. Everything he tried to make you believe in was a lie. We made him see it in the end and he died. It is your time to expect it. Please exit the hall. The Ministry officials will be waiting for you outside."

The stunned counsel did as they were told.

Chloe rushed to Harry and said. "Harry, Harry are you alright? I tried to do it as soon as he touched you like you said, but he held me back."

Chloe motioned to Snape.

Snape helped Harry up and said, "Sorry, Potter but I wanted to be sure."

"I'm ok" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry is he dead. You said it was just a truth charm. You said it couldn't hurt anybody." Chloe said repulsed by the sight of a body.

"It was only a Truth Charm that makes people see the truth in everyone, but for him it was something he couldn't face and live."

Lada stepped forward, "Hello, Harry, It's nice to meet you. I'm Lada. Severus' pharmacist niece"

Lada was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was little wonder Voldemort never thought to question Snape as to which side of his family she came from.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank for everything."

Lada said, "You're very welcome Harry Potter."

Epilog

Harry backed his way up the Hogwarts stairs pulling a large trunk with him step by step.

"Why'd you have to bring so much stuff?" He complained to Chloe.

"Don't look at me you told me everything I needed to bring." Chloe said right back.

Hermione and Ron raced down the castle steps to greet them.

"Oh' Harry let me help you with that." Hermione said and she levitated the trunk to the top of the stairs.

"Cool" Chloe said, "Will I learn how to do that?"

"Eventually" Hermione answer. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Chloe. How does it feel to be our newest student"

Chloe said, "Great, kinda weird though. I mean if Harry hadn't transferred his powers to me I'd still but stuck at home dealing with seizures all the time. Just having him help me with that was enough but now a new school. It like having a whole new life."

Ron said, "Harry it was a great thing you did. You're sure there's no going back."

Harry said, "I'm sure. Mind you it won't very natural for her at first because she starting this so late on but she'll do ok. She'll never be a Harry Potter chosen one but she doesn't need to be."

"Potter!" Snape said coming down on the group. "Have you forgotten you've been banned from Hogwarts for life?"

"No I haven't. I was just helping Chloe with her things." Harry said.

Snape said "I see. And what plans have you for the future?"

"Well, I've been accepted into college. I'm studying alternative medicine. You see, I helped Chloe so much with her seizure with natural ingredients that maybe I could learn to help someone else."

"Alternative Medicine Potter? Could that be Potions?" Snape asked.

"Muggle potions I suppose." Harry Answered

"Interesting" Snape said and left the group.

After Snape left. Ron asked, "Harry I've got to know how did you figure Snape was one your side?"

Harry said, " I didn't it was really Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusted Snape to the end and I decided I had to too. It was my only chance. You see Snape didn't really kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dying from the wound on his hand. It was fatal. They just timed it so it would look like Snape killed him so Snape could move closer to Voldemort."

Hermione asked, "How does it feel to be a muggle?"

"Not bad. No one is after me now because I'm Harry, **just** Harry."


	21. Chapter 21

Post Script 

I'd like to thank all my kind readers for spending their time on my story.

Clarifications and Expansions

The story sprang from my hope that Snape will turn out to be good.

Harry's need to escape Voldemort and the Ministry.

Chloe is supposed to be the human version of Hedwig, insightful, innocent and all seeing.

Harry needed the time at Ashford house to transfer his powers undetected.

Lada (Russian word for love) is one-dimensional because she is all looks. Voldemort's irresistible arm candy.

Someday I might beef up my rather thin chapters but for now I'm glad to the finished.

Thank you again.


End file.
